The Art of Loving
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Following Soma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro on their journey of firsts as they conquer the Culinary World together. If only love could be made as easy as delicious food in a passionate kitchen. Main: SomaXMegumi. Secondary: AliceXRyo.
1. Chapter 1 - Maybe

Note:

Troublesome-monkey-dono, signing in!

Uh… I should be finishing like my other fanfictions instead of starting another one. I won't lie. I only watched the anime because I was forced to do so by my lovely friends in one sitting, but I must admit that I found the characters endearing. After making some of the dishes and with the persistence of said friends, I now have promised to add to this lovely fandom by making fanfiction that, and I quote, "Make me swoon in fluff and screech in sadness." I'm not sure what they're expecting but okay. Hopefully, you readers, like my random one shot series.

Anyway, before I start, I would like to apologize if my cooking terminology, or rather any culinary content that would be included here make no sense. I cannot cook for the life of me. My father was gifted with that talent. But, I somehow fuck up some of his most simple recipes. It's saddening. So, yeah sorry for that in advance.

* * *

Summary:

Following Soma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro on their journey of firsts as they conquer the Culinary World together. If only love could be made as easy as delicious food in a passionate kitchen. Main: SomaXMegumi. Secondary: AliceXRyo.

Disclaimer:

I will never be the owner of this anime/manga or any of the lovely characters. That's why I call myself a fanfiction author (of the obvious definition).

* * *

THE ART OF LOVING

* * *

Chapter One: Maybe

* * *

Working with Megumi Tadokoro was like working in honey. Honey, in its pure viscously sweet form, was a silent wonder discovered by mankind. It has been a staple ingredient found in the household pantry worldwide, known for its reliable sweetness as well as its medicinal and refreshing qualities. All in all, it was a simple luxury, cultured and demure to symbolize the harmony and quaint effect of a summer meadow where hardworking humming bees laid their love to every pleasant drop. It is in this sweetness one can find comfort and many have used this innovative marvel to delight their palates. It was a sturdy taste, one that surely was almost special.

And to those who have met Megumi Tadokoro, they have found that especially delightful character in her that was just as magical as honey. Just as reliable and sweet. Just as refreshing and comforting. And every bit as demure and sweet as can be. And just like honey, she was easily forgettable in a sea of cultured palates delighted by the taste of many. But that is what Megumi Tadokoro was, sweet and forgettable.

But to any good cook, forgetting about such as staple ingredient was as stupid as forgetting to sharpen your best knives. It was an amateur move. A ploy designed to cheat those stupid enough to fall into it. However, Yukihara Soma was not an amateur cook. And his meeting with Megumi Tadokoro reminded him of exactly why honey was kept as a staple ingredient for any self-respecting cook.

* * *

He meets her Chapelle-sensei's class as a flustered, budding young thing who tries all of her might to sink lower and lower to the floor as though she is willing for it to devour her whole. Trembling and terribly squeaking in silent panic, her watery doeful eyes watch the movements about her as though she was setting a combusting bomb. It was all entirely cute and dramatically amusing for him to watch.

Nevertheless, he was here for one goal and that was to cook. So he brushes her aside, calms her enough and guides her through a truly simple process. And she is as receiving and attentive, as she was ruffled and disheartened. It is in that one moment, they first made contact.

It was a brush, a small fleeting touch, when her small warm hands press against his. He had force fed her his latest disgusting creation, watching with critically amused eyes as her teary admiration had morphed into one of horror and betrayal. And for a second, a mere push, her small warm fingers pushed his hand away, knocking his hand away from her mouth before cringing away in utter despair.

It is then that he feels it, that passing brush of her soft skin against his. He is almost surprised at how soft her skin feels, knowing fully well how beaten a chef's hands could be. However, her skin was soft and milky just like the complexion of her skin. And yet, there is something about it that makes him believe that they are indeed the mark of a chef. That she had the hands of a relentless talent, a hardworking resilient talent, who took to silent demure stance but rarely falters. She still had the hands of someone who cooked often.

And it was refreshing to say the least, as he had never truly met a girl so demurely soft spoken and adorable as her. Her hands, by definition are just like the rest of her body. And it amused him greatly.

As he walked with her side by side, he could not help but take a sideward glance towards her, eyes traveling down to the hands clasped against her chest as though she exhibited pure relief on a challenge that he found nothing remotely difficult. He sees the small trembles she tried to conceal. Smiling gently he cannot help but send her another smile.

His mind is made up. He wouldn't mind feeling those hands again, if only to study how such delicately smooth little hands could deftly craft magic that was all her own.

* * *

Not too surprisingly, he found that Tadokoro's food was exactly how her personality was. It was every bit as calming and refreshing as she was overtly timid and polite. Her dish was a simple thing, of three different kinds of Rice Balls. But in it, he finds the tenderness and love that she poured in with the intent of gratifying her customers' palates in every way she knew how. And he, as a simple lover of anything that tastes delicious, was impressed. And in this simple dish, he finds the silent resilience and adaptive determination that he almost forgets about in their daily interactions. And truly, it was refreshing.

It is in this close proximity he also catches her scent. It is a mixture of vanilla and honey, fleeting and forgetful as one passes, but almost intoxicating when one gets far too close. She smells delicious, as though she enjoys bathing herself in desserts. At first, Soma finds it calming as he finds that he no longer needs to turn to know that she was there. He just knew that she was always indeed next to him, cheering him along or crying in despair, she was next to him. It was comforting to know.

But for once, he feels a sudden panic once the 92nd Tosuki Generation arrived at the Totsuki Resort where the official Training Camp was going to be held. For that fleeting moment, as he stood next to a frightfully shy and shivering Tadokoro, he feared for the worst. When the shrewd, and admittedly fashionable, Kojiro Shinomiya had pointed out that scents could hinder the aroma of dishes, his own body had turned reflexively to Tadokoro who all but shrunk at the sudden expulsion in pure terror. And while he, who didn't really put much thought in any sort of beauty product aside from the obvious intent of being clean, didn't use such products his thought could not help but jump to Megumi Tadokoro who very much smelled like vanilla and honey.

He was almost tempted to shield her away in that instant, if not to somehow remove that antagonistic nose that Kojiro Shinomiya had away from her being. He felt almost protective, as though the older brother bear had awoken in him. He was sure, so sure, that Shinomiya would zone into her next like a ballistic missile. And he knew for sure that he would send the poor girl into a panic frenzy, effectively cutting off her life in a fit of brain aneurysms due to the stress of it all before he could even utter the world expulsion.

But it seems she had attracted a different entity in the form of another famous chef, Donato Gotoda who flirtatiously asked her to spend the night with him. And like Tadokoro he was every bit confused with that was happening, choosing instead to try and process that man's accent to understand his meaning. That moment was short lived when he was pushed away by another chef, Hinako Inui, who then proceeded to caress her face with every care of a pedophilic stalker. And this time, Soma could almost sympathize with Tadokoro who looked every bit conflicted and frightened as he felt.

But the moment lasted quickly as Chapelle-sensei all but cut through it with his fearsome gaze, a strict warning to the alumni that he will not tolerate blatant advances to the already petrified younger generation. And while he is thankful that the incident had all been forgotten, he takes quick note that the discerningly calculative gaze Shinomiya sweeps upon them once more where he stood in stage, a look noting all too well about how aromatically delicious Tadokoro scent wafted to him. So, Soma stood, proud and defensive next to Tadokoro and stared back in challenge.

Even this moment is cut off quickly, as Shinomiya's gaze swerves about the buzzing crowd. Soma could almost see it, how quickly his sharp gaze weeded out students whose faults seemed to irk the chef more and more. But, perhaps one expulsion too early was enough for today for he found no reason to point out another student. For this, Soma relaxes himself.

Still, the thought was there. They were swimming in a sea of geniuses. They were in the presence of the top chefs of the culinary world, who know their art as easily as they knew their own fingers. And he knew, without a doubt, that this new challenge, this new atmosphere would propel him to a level he only previously thought would come with his first win against his own father. And suddenly the electric buzz swam through his body, the euphoria of new challenge lost within him in a whirlwind of excitement. He couldn't help but grin at the feeling. It was a delicious moment.

"Ah….I….," he heard Megumi utter in her flabbergasted moment, clearly embarrassed and confused for today's earlier events. He casts her a cursory glance, silently noting yet another fact. Megumi Tadokoro was no Erina Nakiri, but she attracted people. It wasn't appropriate to even compare the two, for they attracted people on a completely opposite spectrum. Erina Nakiri attracted people with her beauty, her class, and her prophetic God Tongue. And Megumi Tadokoro attracted people to her because….

Well he supposed she smelled like warmth and comfort. That she oozed a certain innocent clumsiness that amused people. That she, perhaps in that soft gooey exterior, was every bit as stern and defiant as Erina Nakiri is. But perhaps, in his own self-delusion, he was giving her far too much credit. Perhaps he was. He wasn't sure.

And there he realizes exactly why Megumi Tadokoro was attractive to people, of any sex it seemed. She exposed a sense of sweet serenity to her that often would bite back. And he for once would love to uncover that snarl and bite he knew she had. If only for one vulnerable moment…

"Uhm…Soma-kun!"

"Yeah! Let's go Tadokoro!"

"Mm!"

As they walked beside each other, he threw her another glance. Curiously, he wondered if Tadokoro even knew she had that effect on people. Knowing her personality, it would seem almost appalling to her. He couldn't help but grin. She was turning into a very dangerous opponent right before his eyes.

* * *

The third time they really touch, she's practically pressed against him. He only realizes this belatedly, after the course of anger has passed and he is left with a sniveling little girl to comfort. In a way, he finds it impressive really, how her mind works. He watched undeterred as she crumbles before him, begging him to answer why he had all but thrown his chances to be at the top for her own regard. And as she falls to her knees in tears, he can't help but wonder if she is crying more because of him or herself.

"You passed!" she squeals at him through her doldrums and he can't help but give her a gentle smile. Evidently, she seems to cry more for people than herself. And he detects that hint of country accent that amuses him to no end. He only just realizes how emotional she could be to lose control of her own speech. As she hiccups, he cannot help but chuckle. What a silly girl.

As he pulls her up to her feet, he suddenly remembers how her quaint, delicate body feels as she presses herself against his arm. She was small, him being of average height, but there was a quite strength and resolve she uses in her frenzy in an attempt to pull him away from compromising himself. It's admirable really. And he wonders why she does not use this strength just as easily as she has then. Perhaps, she was not aware she had any in the first place.

Then he remembers her face, a down crest beautiful expression, matching how her heartbreak felt. "It's okay. Don't worry about me." She says it with such poor conviction; her own face betrays her feelings. She's in tears and Soma could almost feel his own heart constrict at the thought. It was though his own home, his own sanctuary of warmth, love and comfort have been violated. Violated by a labile man whose own strict convictions held no chance of creativity and growth; all the needs that Tadokoro thrived in. And for once, he feels the anger and irritation flare within him for a man who has made his dear friend cry.

So he pushes this anger away and tends to her as best he can. He will fight for her, he knew, with all the determination and creativity that he watches Tadokoro exude every day. He assures her that this is not the end of the road for her, that she will be standing next to him as one of the Elite Ten one day. It should be obvious, he grins at her with a small wink, that Megumi Tadokoro knew how to cook and that her cooking was every bit on par with the rest. She just needed to confidence to believe it herself.

* * *

Of course, his fighting spirit had all been crushed once Shin Dojima announced the conditions for the unofficial Shogeki. He had been prepared for this fight. Hell, he had wound himself up for this fight, only to find it slipping through his fingers. For a moment, he didn't understand why a fight he picked had been defaulted into Tadokoro's delicate hands. It was his fight to win. It was his fight for them both.

But, he swallowed that bitter pride that burned in the back of his throat and allowed himself to aid her as her silent shadow. He sees it then, the old Tadokoro spouting forward as she begins to hyperventilate. In her anxiety riddled panic, he could see her unsteady balance, trembling hands, and dazed expression. Her vision was tunneling for too quickly for her to concentrate on anything else. Pursing his lips, he shook his head. That simply won't do.

So he teaches her the oldest trick in the book; A well-deserved smack on the back of the hands. For the most part, the little trick had worked and they scraped themselves out of the situation that he had created in the first place.

He's pleased but not all that surprised. He knew, perhaps more than anyone in that room, how talent Tadokoro could be. He feels nothing but pride when she is acknowledged for her own talent. The slightest bit of relief hits him after when he realizes that he doesn't always doesn't need to be beside her when she competes. At least, this time, she managed to grow up more and realize her own self-worth.

But Tadokoro is an emotional sweetheart by default and she eventually crumbles with all the elation brimming within her tiny body. It bursts forth like a tidal wave and she is left on her knees, sobbing hard as though her own life depended on it. He gives her a gentle smile, pushing forward and helping her up.

It is then when she crumbles against him, her slender body molding itself against him, as she buried her face against his chest. She heaves briefly, sucking in air enough to calm her dazed mind. Briefly, he feels her shaky breath tickle his collar bone and he can't help the bemused smile that gathers in his lips. Swiftly, he gathers her in his arms and squeezes her tight, his mind likening her soft warmth to that of a stuffed bear. She's cuddly, he gathers as much, and quite lovable.

Apparently, he's not the only one that feels this way. He could hear Hinako Inui practically swoon, practically vibrating in her spot as she squealed about how utterly cute Tadokoro was. Even Donato Gotoda could be heard with the myriad of praises squawking around them as he compared her to a sweet meadow. Despite all the praise these masters were sending her way, Tadokoro seemed to shrink against him as she shivered.

Pressing a cheek against her forehead, he whispered out, "Good job Tadokoro." Momentarily, he felt her shift and he looked down to see her staring back at him with a certain awe he couldn't quite place. And suddenly, her eyes watered once more as her face brightened a beet red. "Tadokoro?" he ventured out cautiously as he squeezed her once more. Almost instantly, she quivered under his gaze and went completely rigid. What?

"S-Soma- kun!"

"Mm?"

"T…T-too close!" she suddenly cried out, a quick burst of energy rocketing within her as she tore herself away in a frenzy. Soma felt the momentum before he registered the pain of her jutting knee hitting his groin full force. In some ways, he almost expected this response from her. And in other ways, he wasn't expecting it at all. All the same, the pain almost blinded him until he crumpled into the floor in agony.

"…T…ugh," he managed to whimper out before he felt Tadokoro's warm hands on his shoulders. This too, he supposed, was a reflex action that was expected to her. After all, she was the type of girl who believed in a certain kind of modesty that he apparently had breached without knowing. All the same, she was also the type to disregard his stupidity and care for his well-being. Really, she was almost bipolar that way.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out apologetically as she crouched next to him in a sweat, "I-I..It was a reflex!"

A sharp whistle broke their moment of humor and he looked up shaking at the more than amused alumni still standing in front of them. For the most part, they were staring at them with the sense of nostalgia that he almost couldn't identify with. With the exception of Hinako who was silently fuming in her corner about kidnapping yokai or something he didn't remotely understand.

"My my," Hitoshi Sekimori remarked with a light grin, "doesn't this take you back."

"If you say so," Fuyumi Mizuhara quipped from her seat.

And just like that the moment was broken almost stupidly as Megumi picked herself up, stumbling almost, and sputtering forth high-pitched apologies in her frenzied state. And as Soma lay on the ground, groin pounding as he tried his best not to move to avoid the certain sharp pain that would erupt if he twitched, he couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle. It was a bittersweet victory, he knew, but somehow he couldn't find the will to be as frustrated as he felt before.

Perhaps it was because the situation had ended up so comically and ironically, he was just a relief now. Perhaps it was because he was in the presence of an eternally peace-wielding individual like Tadokoro. Or perhaps, his mind slithered in another after thought, he liked the feel of Tadokoro against him. Maybe.

"Soma-kun! I'm really sorry! I didn't know I was going to hit you in the groin!"

And also, maybe not.

* * *

Note:

Okay, well that's it for now. Haha. I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I guess this is going to be the fanfiction that I will forever keep adding into when I see sweet couples doing their thing as I drink my coffee alone in some obscure coffee shop. Yep. That's it. Happy Valentines everyone. Haha.

Ah, but first, I suppose I should say why I chose SomaXMegumi instead of the ever so popular (and rather shockingly obvious and inevitable) SomaXErina. Well, uh, my friends begged me to make one of them. Haha.

And of course,I found it a better dynamic I guess? I totally understand how Erina was practically made for Soma in that whole spiel his father gave about, "cooking who you want to like your cooking" and all that. But, I suppose that's what turned me off with this couple. It's rather obvious to me how their dynamic will work. Therefore, I wasn't as interested in exploring it. I'd rather like to see how Megumi and Soma's dynamic is, especially towards each other in a real cooking competition against each other. I can clearly imagine how it would be for Erina and Soma (hell, it would literally be like watching uhm….a NarutoXSasuke fight? Inevitable. Long. Dramatic. And lots of lights, ungodly screams, and passionate proclamations.) Yes, Megumi and Soma appealed to me more. On the other case, this is also clearly a harem anime as well so… he won't end up with anyone. Let's leave the readers to decide and start fanwars on them! Yay!

As for Ryo and Alice, uh…why not? I honestly thought they were engaged when I first watched the anime, but maybe it's just me? Anyway, this author's note is getting far too long. Until next time.

Troublesome-monkey-dono singing out!


	2. Chapter 2 - Kisses

Note:

Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in!

Well hello to you sparse fanfiction readers. You know, I always find it interesting to suddenly dive into a budding new fandom. So far, I feel like this couple reminds me of the fresh new budding couples I find bloom around as I go about my college business. At the same time, they have a certain spark that all I am all too familiar with. I don't know. I guess it's hard to explain. Anyway, please, read on and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kisses

* * *

Soma is not one to think about romance. He doesn't have the pubescent urge to suddenly ravage a female like any hormonal teenager. He doesn't need to constantly look at the female genitalia with the itching need to suddenly smother them with his sweaty palms. And he certainly does not fantasize about certain female classmates of his whom he knew could fit the stereotypical pervert's fantasy quite well.

But that certainly did not mean that he suddenly an asexual without a speck of masculine hormone in his body. It doesn't mean that he's pining for the opposite sex, blind, nor emotionally constipated either. He was, as he sees it, simply far too motivated on another path to really think about it. He knows, of course, that it was developmentally normal to pine for the opposite sex with a certain teenage bull-headed lust filled urge that could drive any male his age over the brink. Yet, for that same reason, he finds this certain urge has curled its way around cooking.

To him, cooking was a more than just a passion filled sport. Like any able – minded person who walked the halls of Totsuki Culinary Academy, cooking was a way of life. It was another language of the world. It was a way to communicate ideas, cultures, and innovations by combining all the senses together. And this urge, this primal need most teenagers feel, has all been sated by the countless spine tingling challenges that Totsuki smacked him with on a daily basis. In short, he's got no time to properly examine the opposite sex when he's got is hands full in the kitchen.

Was that a sad reality? He wasn't so sure. But sometimes it does get him curious about how relationships work. He's not so much of dolt that he doesn't know how relationships in general work. However, he often wonders how people of the culinary world get together. Perhaps it is the simple fact that they are bonded by the love of food. Perhaps they get together because they make better food together. And then maybe, they break up for the same reasons.

It is puzzling to him really, how the dynamic would actually work. He was in love with food. Hell, if food were an entity, he would marry it without a moment's hesitation. But, there was always the conundrum that was his own parents. While he loved his parents dearly, he never understood the passion between them. His father had once said to him that he would readily give up cooking if it meant making his wife happy. Of course he knew that was merely a bluff because his mother loved his father's cooking. Still, if that moment ever came, he knew his father would do it without even fighting. He loved her far too much. And really, Soma wasn't sure he could let a female come between him and his passion like that. It didn't make sense to him.

So, as he studies the couples that flourish under the hell that is Totsuki Academy, he can't help but observe them with an almost skeptical eye. Really, how do you blossom in this hell? It was as if your relationship was a mushroom that grew in the depths of a bleak, moist undergrowth of extreme criticism and scrutiny. And how does it feel, to have a relationship likened to that of a fungus? Seriously, how is that possible?

There is one couple that catches his attention quickly. He decided early on that Alice Nakiri and Ryo Kurokiba have one of the most interesting couple dynamics between the first years. It is clear they were a master and slave relationship, with Alice having called him her personal aide more than a dozen times since he has met them. It is also clear that their relationship was one of extreme friendship and healthy competition. And recently, he noticed that it is also clear the two were full-fledged lovers.

It wasn't really a clear cut thing at first. Ryo often followed Alice like her own personal shadow, lethargic as ever with an impassive face plastered for much of their time spent together. He would be despondent during their exchanges, calling her 'Milady' and drawling out simple phrases to simply please her exuberant exclamations. And this is the danger that lies within someone like Ryo Kurokiba. Everyone who watched Ryo's matches would know that a vengeful beast lives within him, unlocked somehow by the placement of a solitary red bandana around his head. Soma wasn't sure if it was some sort of Power Limiter like the one Goku had from Saiyuki, but it sure as hell unlocked some sort of culinary demon.

And this is where the dynamic is interesting between them. Ryo Kurokiba was every bit as bipolar as the scientific definition of that word, often jumping between the lines of a gloomy and lazy panda to a fierce, fire spitting inferno. His berserk mode always intrigued Soma, for he had a similar method of placing his own white bandana on his head. While his only served as a way to pump himself up and motivate his mind to focus at the task at hand, Ryo's red bandana was some sort of crowning beacon that spawned a completely different person. It was enjoyable to watch, though albeit almost worrisome.

Alice on the other hand was jumping borderlines as well, though her transformation seemed less obvious as her partners'. She was every bit as intelligent and cunning as she could act as excitedly dimwitted and childish. It is in this myriad of extreme spectrums of personality that Soma sees how their intimacy creates a cyclone of emotion filled passion.

* * *

He doesn't mean to be a peeping tom. Seriously, he doesn't. This time, really, it wasn't even his fault. He had fallen asleep in one of the spare kitchens in campus after trying out yet another failed recipe he had force fed Tadokoro with. It was disgusting, but he wasn't sure if it was worthy enough to be placed in the top ten disgusting food he's created with his dad. It was bad, but not that bad.

Somewhere between his rambles and ponderings, he managed to slide next to one of the kitchen islands in a far corner of the room and lay himself on the ground. Soon enough, bleary eyes took around his surroundings idly before he let out a choking yawn. After that, he wasn't sure what happened. He just knew he fell asleep only to be woken up by a girl's squeal.

He had jumped from his position, stupidly smacking his own head against the granite tile of the counter above him. "Ouch!" he hissed silently to himself. "What the h- "

"Ryo!" he hears a girl's sharp squeal cut through the silence quickly, followed by a sound of flesh hitting flesh. It didn't sound like it hurt too much, but Soma quietly picked himself up and peered behind the counter anyway.

"The hell?" he finished to himself quietly.

There, seven feet away from him, was Alice Nakiri sitting demurely against one of the other granite kitchen islands as she glared hard at the boy in front of her. While this scene is almost normal, it is the position of the two in question that sent Soma's mind reeling.

Ryo was hovering quite close to Alice, his tall frame leaning down to face her evenly as two lean, muscular arms had were placed securely against her sides as they trapped her on a vice grip. His hands balled into fists as he directed them on the hem of Alice's back shirt, tugging it firmly as he glared back with equal fervor. His usual bored façade had melted into cold irritiation, much different from the fierce demon glint he gains when cooking. However, this face, which was as aloof and sharp as his beastly counterpart, was just as intimidating.

"You're cheating!" Alice pouted once again. He has seen Alice pick a fight with Ryo many times, admonishing him with childish words as she blatantly poked her finger against his chiseled torso like a woodpecker. And yet, this time, her hands were snaking their way to his back, traveling up to his neck and settling them in his black mane. "Fine! You're not the only one who can play that game!"

And suddenly, much to Soma's utter mortification, Alice draws back and leans herself against the counter even more, pressing hard against Ryo's vice grip. At the same time, her mini skirt flies up, exposing sky blue lace panties. And if that weren't enough, Alice picks herself up until she's almost arching up to Ryo where she lays, allowing her white blouse to expose one of her breasts in the process.

"Oh?" he hears Ryo growl, his voice suddenly an octave lower. "What pathetic trash are you show me now Milady?" He practically hisses the last word, sarcasm dripping heavily as he leans down further to breath down on her shivering form.

"You're….you're so mean Ryo!" Alice squeals once more and she crumbles against his piercing gaze. "I didn't do anything wrong!" She lets out another gasp when she suddenly feels Ryo shift, his whole form pressing down on her own far too quickly for her to react. Both her arms are trapped above her head with his own fingers in an icy vice grip. And he's growling, pressing his face against the inner arch of her neck like a rapid dog.

"Really?" Ryo's bated breath jeered in her left ear, "You didn't do anything wrong huh? Is that what you think?" For a moment, he takes a tentative lick of her neck, earning himself a gasp and puffs of erratic breathing. Satisfied, Ryo finally redirects his face to fully stare at her. Alice is left a heated mess under him, red and squirming so deliciously he almost couldn't help himself. Letting a feral growl emit from the back of his throat, sharp eyes quickly scanned his prey before allowing his lips to finally capture the protesting girl in his cage.

"Ry-mmh!"

"…Mine…."

By this time, Soma didn't bother to peep any further as he slowly eases himself into a crawl. He wasn't sure if he was watching a porno or a rape scene and frankly, he was far too traumatized to understand whatever jumbo was happening here. All he knew was he had to get out before Alice Nakiri flashed more than just a boob and panty. He had managed to ease his away to the open back door, taking care that the two were far too preoccupied to know that he was even in the same room as them.

And as he made his slow crawl to victory, he couldn't help but sneak one last look at the couple and their weird sexual display. Perhaps it was the hormones talking. Perhaps it was pure curiosity. Or perhaps his jacked brain just wanted to end things quickly before he finally realized what was going on and end the torment before it truly began. For whatever reason, he looked back and came up with two startling insights; One, Ryo was not wearing his signature red bandana on his head. Two, Alice's look of bliss as arched up to meet Ryo's invading tongue looked awfully smug from this vantage point.

For that brief moment, he couldn't help but stop to just stare at the scene. It wasn't the potential rated M feature that caught his attention. It was two distinctly fine information that sent his mind reeling. Ryo was not in berserk mode, but was acting quite beastly. Alice was in fact very aware of her actions and instigated this madness to happen.

And the real question was; why?

* * *

He finally asks Alice about her relationship with Ryo one day. He spies them eating a bento under the shade of a large tree and bounds right over. If the question took the two by surprise, they seem to barrel right through it. For the most part, Ryo merely scrunches his nose at him, picks at his baked croquette and says nothing. It is Alice who brightens up in a ray of sparking sunshine before it morphs into a mischievous grin. Giggling, she cocks her head to the side and says out almost whimsically, "Wouldn't you like to know Soma – kun?"

For the most part, Soma couldn't help but give her a half bitten grin. "Well I did ask didn't I?" he says almost modestly, "I'm just asking how a relationship with another cook is like. Is that bad?"

"Mmm…," Alice says with a confounded smile as she taps her chopstick against her chin in a deep thought, "I wonder. Are you asking because of a certain cute little cook you had your eye on?" Her rich crimson eyes zoom right to his face, scrunching silently in mirth when she discovers he suddenly turns red without meaning to. "Oh! Did I hit the jackpot?"

"Wh-no! I was just-"

"It's troublesome," Ryo's voice cuts silently through his sputtering. He has yet to fully face Soma as he pushes the contents of his bento box about absentmindedly. Yet, to Soma's sudden surprise, his other had was covering Alice's other hand, as though they have been holding hands all along. Well, maybe they were. He never bothered to look after all. But certainly, the hand whose wrist was tied with his red bandana was on top of Alice's own petite, pale hand. Silently, he wondered how he missed something so obvious.

Alice's giggle cuts his observation short and she merely smiles at him even wider. "But!" she continues for Ryo as though it was the most natural thing to do, "it's worth it in the end!" She let out another hearty laugh, a girlish giggle resonating from her that Soma was sure he's never heard from her before. But, he is sure that Ryo has because he's suddenly leaning towards her, a passive aggressive facial expression on his face. He places a soft kiss against Alice's awaiting lips before pulling away once more. It was merely a second, a fleeting moment, before it ended so prematurely.

"Eh?" Soma couldn't help but quip out. He hardly blinked and the action was gone before he could process it. What happened now? Did he just watch another moment? Was there suddenly something magical that happened that he completely did not see? For a moment, he felt like he had missed out on something big and felt sorely cheated by it. That thought alone made him blush even harder. It was like he was some closet pervert.

He jumped slightly when Alice had crept up close to him, a suspiciously eerie grin on her face. Her eyes flashed with something almost cold and inhuman before she blinked and it was replaced by pure amusement. "And!" Alice adds as her face brightens into something frightfully delighted for one so cherubic and cunningly beautiful, "Kissing is a lot of fun! You'll like it! I'm sure you've been thinking of laying one of your own special little lady, hm?"

* * *

He doesn't think any more about relationships until he comes face to face a mere few centimeters from Tadokoro Megumi. It happens late in the night during one of the ill-conceived parties in Zenji Marui's room. It's the typical set up, with Marui complaining about the travesty of always having making a mess in his room because his room was always the designated venue. This was pointedly ignored by practically everyone as Ryoko Sasaki and Yuki Yoshino were sharing a dish they made together, Daigo Aoki and Shoji Sato butt heads, Shun crept in the corner like a smoking shadow, and Satoshi Isshiki regaled everyone with his cooking and nude body. The new comers of the party, the Aldini brothers, Akira Hayama, Ikumi Mito, and the newly discovered couple Alice and Ryo, were far too busy taste testing food and staring at Isshiki – senpai's bare bottom to truly notice anything else happening around them.

It was in this haze of loud confusion that Ryoko brings in her tempered Rice Wine, which was gulped down by the students as though they were drinking water. And much to Soma's better judgement, he withheld his fifth cup of alcohol after noticing that most of the students were barely coherent or wobbling where they stood. Blearily, he picked up his drooping head to examine the room, silently noting how most of the inhabitants have slipped through the phase of literacy and sound judgement far too quickly. Scrunching his eyes, he tried to make sense of his hazy vision, wonder why the room suddenly swayed from side to side like an erratic pendulum. Concentrating hard, he managed only slightly to focus himself to remove the awkward bout of nausea that sprung forth from the motion sickness he was suddenly feeling.

"Soma-kun…I want to tell you some…thing…"

He jumped at the sudden intrusion, his lap suddenly filled with a soft, warm petite body, making him fall back into the bed he had been sitting on. Blinking the haze away, he glanced down to see Tadokoro Megumi propping herself into his lap, trying vainly to settle herself without somehow stumbling off his knees. It was a feat he was almost impressed with considering the poor motor skills she was exhibiting as she tried her best to keep herself from falling. Blindly, she reached over and placed her warm delicate hands on his shoulders to steady herself, pressing her body against him in a vice grip.

"Ah!" she gasped as Soma grabbed hold of her elfin waist to steady her, "I-I'm sorry! I was…oh!" Flinching, she squeaked when Soma pulled her down to settle fully in his lap as he cradled her closer to his torso. Grinning almost stupidly, he pressed a heated cheek against her forehead, as he turned her to face him. Squirming and feeling terribly exposed, she seemed to oblige as she wrapped her legs closer to his pelvis and took hold of his shoulders again. "I…uhm…"

She felt almost unnerved by his stare, which seemed to pick at every piece of her to examine. With a view this close, she couldn't help but peer at the vertical scar adorning his left eyebrow. Quivering fingers traced it gently, before settling itself on the curve of his jaw. "I…I always wondered how you got your scar," she whispered out so gently that Soma couldn't help but sigh into her touch. To him, her touch felt so familiar. So safe. So… Tadokoro.

He didn't even notice his own hands move, until he found they were twiddling with Tadokoro's braids, silently pulling on the offending contraptions that kept them together. He didn't even know that the ties had fallen forgotten on the ground as Megumi's hair started to unfurl slowly from their ties, uncurling in such a soft almost sultry way he was left almost captivated by the sight. Her hair smelled faintly of blooming flora, vanilla, and honey and he couldn't help but think of a distant memory of a time he watched her tend to the gardens out back. She was laughing along with Isshiki –senpai, eyes sparking in the sun. And in his mind, he saw the vast shower of yellow and pink sway in the wind, petals of spring flowers floating past his face with the smell, much like the smell of her own hair, around him. God, it was a magnificent sight.

What if he…for just a moment….

Indignant reason started to erupt inside of him, but he chose to quickly brush that aside as she somehow managed to press herself closer. Instead, he chose to press his cheeks against her loose wavy locks, wanting nothing more than to immerse himself in that scent that was just so much like Tadokoro. "Mm."

"Soma-kun…"

Seemingly, by his own accord, his hands lifted and he felt the tips of his fingers brush against her lower back, where her soft skin exposed themselves as her shirt rode up. Just like that, her body went still and a quiet calm seemed to radiate from her. For a moment, he couldn't move at all, focusing more on feeling the soft, warm skin of her back as though one would caress soft fabric. So smooth…so soft…

Her hand, forgotten for a moment as he settled himself to sniff her hair, gently pried his face away to face her. And there, in her daze-filled, alcoholic state it was like she had a moment of clarity. The little bit of light in the room had caught her yellow eyes, reflecting the silent worry and confusing want that seemed to churn within in. And then the color was gone as she closed her eyes and leaned in. She was kissing him.

The softness of her mouth was almost painful for him, for whatever form of reason that had ever occurred in his head had all been annihilated. But that all didn't matter now. Not now. Struggling, he slowly responded as his eyes slipped close and he pressed against her. Crinkling in amusement, he couldn't help but grin at their awkward beginnings as their noses bumped slightly together. He had remedied it quickly, bring one hand to tilt her chin and he nipped silently at her upper lip.

What broke her resolve was the sound that she emitted. It was a deep sound in the back of her throat. A sound he never thought he could have been able to draw from her. And as if her clarity had broken her spell bounding moment, she suddenly found herself panicking between their minute kisses. "Soma-kun-"

He didn't even let her finish her thought as he allowed his tongue to invade hers. She was far too delicious and his mouth couldn't even begin to leave hers now. He wanted to kiss her forever. Gradually, she opened her lips more in response sending a shudder through him. For a moment, he savored the way she reciprocated his advancements. Feeling the warmth of their intimate contact spread through him, and he basked in the moment, remember the feeling of having her in his arms. It was a godsend.

Licking her lips attentively, he withdrew slowly as his eyes peered open to watch her. She was half lidded now, in a phase of acute embarrassment and utter happiness, as she tried vainly to control her breathing. She appeared unsure for the moment and she couldn't help but turn her head to the side as a fierce blush consumed her cheeks. A stray lock of hair fell across her face, hiding her eyes from his probing gaze.

No, that won't do. Not after what just happened. His thumb and index finger quickly reached up, holding her chin gently and pulling her sideways so she can take a good look at him. Licking his lips again, he grinned at her widely. "Honey," he whispered out as his other hand buried itself between her soft soft locks. "You taste like honey."

And then he lowered his face to hers again, surprising her with another warm laden kiss. This time it was slower, more intimate and insistent. It was more passionate then it was deliberate. It was…oh it was electric.

When he pulled away, he was sure she had shocked her into a stupor. Just as her love – bitten mouth opened, her yellow eyes failed to suppress the confusion that seemed to push their way into her lips. She didn't understand. She hadn't meant for them to suddenly kiss. She was seeking warmth, companionship, and perhaps just an open ear to listen to her for a change. She admits, perhaps there was a small hope in her that Soma would be the one to do so. But, never in a million years did she think that it would have escalated past mild flirting of some sort. But…

And as if Soma could read every little thought she has, he started to chuckle as he pressed another kiss on her nose. She realized belatedly that she had flashed her an all knowing smirk. "You like it," he stated with such certainly she couldn't help but blossom into a sputtering, embarrassing mess.

"S-soma-kun!"

"I liked it too."

* * *

Note: Okay that's one other chapter done. Mmm, yeah I'm not sure what to think of this one. To me, I always thought the dynamics of Soma and Megumi's relationship would always be the antithesis of what Ryo and Megumi's would be. I wasn't so sure it depicted clearly in this chapter. I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

Honestly, I didn't get a feel of the characters as much as I usually try to so I'm not quite sure I got the overall personality correct. So yes, I feel like they're a bit out of character. Sometimes, I'm okay with that as deviations need to be done for stories to progress, but typically I'm a type of writer that sticks with how the characters were portrayed. And this time, I'm not sure I did them justice. I don't know. I just feel very unsatisfied with this chapter. But, well, oh well. Until another chapter.

Troublesome-monkey-dono signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginnings

Note:

Well hello guys, Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in.

Yeah, I learned quickly that I literally have no expectations or direction with this story. I'm literally just writing whatever I feel like or want to happen to them at this point. So, uh, let's get on with it. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginnings

* * *

Their relationship does not begin with a first kiss. Frankly, Soma wasn't sure where it began. The two had continued where they left off it seems, seemingly more comfortable pretending that the kiss had not happened in the first place. And for the most part, it was fine with the both of them. At least he thought so until he realized that Tadokoro had placed an invisible barrier between them. He only realized it belatedly when Tadokoro, whose cute flustered personality, began to panic at the thought of being alone with him. So, for the better part of the week following that night, she had made it a point to be in his companionship only when there were others with them.

And once he came upon that conclusion, he couldn't help but feel upset. It wasn't as if he would particularly enjoy the thought of Tadokoro walking on egg shells in his presence, but it bothered him more to think that she felt there was even a need to do it. Tadokoro has been his first friend in Totsuki Academy. Even more so, she became his go to partner. There was never a question on who he would choose to cook with. Admittedly, yes, he does enjoy cooking with others as it allows him to trade about skills, recipes and experiences with them. However, he finds that the best experience was often challenging another cook. To challenge one meant the opportunity to gain even more experience by facing the best quality of work this cook can give. This is a marked difference, he thinks, when it comes to actually cooking with another cook. To cook with another meant another type of intricate dance. It was more intimate, more passionate, and something he knows he enjoys the best with Megumi Tadokoro.

So, with the typical Yukihira fashion, he decides to confront her about it. The opportunity comes much faster than he expects it to. The group departs after a wonderful dinner, courtesy of Isshiki – senpai, and part ways to accomplish different goals. He spies Megumi shyly move away quickly, scurrying down the corridor in an attempt to perhaps slide away unnoticed. But, he follows unperturbed by her actions and shadows her like a ghost. It is simple, he finds, to sneak behind her just as she swings open her dorm door. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he couldn't help but be amused when she let out an animated sigh and relaxed her frigid posture once she thought she was in the clear.

"Neh Tadokoro," he let out, letting his breath hit the back of her neck as he leaned down, "I think it's time we talk." Amused, he began to chuckle when she essentially jumped a foot in the air in fright before trying to launch herself forward in an ill-fated attempt to get away from him. However, if anything, he didn't enjoy particularly running after Megumi when it was high time he confronts her over something so…well, natural.

"Soma- kun! I…uh….eek!" she eventually squawks as his lean, toned arms curled around her waist. Biting her lip, she allowed him to carry her to the bed, depositing her on it lightly before practically climbing on top of her. The mortification dawns on her when she realizes that Soma has an unnatural look on his face, a certain gaze he only uses when he is in the midst of an exciting competition. His face is fierce, amber eyes glinting with such passion and determination as his lips set into a fine line. Under his gaze, she feels herself shrink, feeling more naked than ever. It was unnerving.

Still, there was a shot of pride that came through from the hazy pools of her mind and she couldn't help but be more than just a bit peeved at the thought of Soma committing such an action without her consent. Deciding to take charge of the situation, she pressed her hands on his torso and gave a gentle shove, signaling that she was more than uncomfortable with the situation. She kept a pout on her face, a gentle frown marring it as she gazed up at him in triumph. No, she will not talk to him this way.

And she was more than surprised when she spots Soma's face. His fierce attitude seemed to roar for the moment as his eyes glinted almost suspiciously. Yet, despite her actions, he made no move to climb off her. Instead, he leveraged his body, supporting himself with his elbows and knees, until his nose was a mere few centimeters from hers. "I think," he begins with a smirk, "we should talk like this so you won't get a chance to run away from me."

"Soma-kun!" she yells in protest, finally squirming under his frame, red – faced and panting as she tried to slide away.

Mm. His mind thought at the delicious sight. She was so cute to look at. So delectable. So…sexy. And at that thought, he suddenly felt his consciousness slam itself against his lust – filled musings. Don't do anything stupid Yukihira. Don't be a fucking rapist friend. What are you? So finally, he relents and eases off her almost hesitantly. Still, he takes hold of her hand gently and squeezes before pulling her up so they could both sit on top of her bed.

She lets out a gentle sigh of relief, her quivering hand squeezing his back gently. If anything, she felt more than happy to know that Soma liked her enough to respect her wishes. The mere thought of being truly intimate with him still scared her and at this point she was more than just happy with their friendship right now. She knew of course of the brewing crush she has spent with her mulling over forming an intimate relationship with him. But, she felt even more intimidated by that idea. Honestly, it scared her too much.

She didn't realize it until Soma bought her pale, delicate hands to his lips and gave it a small peck. "S-Soma-kun!" she quipped again, turning further crimson in his devilish gaze. She couldn't help it. The embarrassment churned within her and she felt herself feel faint at the action. Oh god, what was he doing to her?

"You've been avoiding me," he suddenly states as he brings his gaze up to her. And it's like his whole demeanor changes again. He is suddenly more serious, gazing upon her with such conviction and disappointment it was like being drenched with ice cold water. "I thought after that night we would be much closer." He let out an almost bitter smile, eyes narrowing at her slightly. "I guess I was wrong."

And the crushing guilt hits her like a wave. Oh god, she didn't mean to. She was just… It was more like… She was stumped. "I'm sorry," she whispers apologetically. "I didn't mean to stay away. I was just…"

She trails off in wonder as she picked at her mind for any sound reason that she could give. But as she ticks off her reasons in her head, it seemed even more farfetched than she previously thought. Confounded, her mouth gaped open and close for a respond, finally noticing that she had let the thought escape her all together. Why had she avoided him for so long? Was she embarrassed? Did she not know how to act around him? Yes, all of it was yes, but…why?

"I was scared," she finally admitted, keeping her gaze bowed as she fidgeted from her seat. "I… I didn't know how to act around you." Nervously, she twiddled with the ends of her braid, skillfully twirling it in her fingers as she spoke. "I…I'm sorry."

Soma's warm hand took hold of her twiddling hand as another bought fingers to her chin, deftly raising her head up to look at him. The look that he gave her made her melt. "Just act like yourself Tadokoro."

He hadn't expected her to cry. But, he spies the shining glint of her eyes as she blinks the tears away. Chuckling, he gathers her in his arms quickly and presses a kiss on her temple. He couldn't help it. Tadokoro was a gentle soul. One that was prone to weeping and extreme bouts of concern. "Don't cry," he whispers in her ear, "you're making me look bad."

In response, she lets out a watery giggle as she places her face against the crook of his left shoulder blade. In his arms, she always felt safe. She always felt loved and wanted. It was such a heartwarming experience. She knew she could stay in his arms forever if he permitted it. But this reality and the reality is nothing like that. So she pulls away and states, "You don't want to be in a romantic relationship with me. And…and that's okay Soma-kun. We're okay."

He is left stumped at her accusation. He didn't want what now? Who says? By whose authority says he didn't want to kindle a blooming relationship with her? "Uh…what?' he asks rather dumbly. He couldn't help it. This wasn't the answer he was expecting of her.

Biting her lip, she effectively cuts away from his probing gaze and turns her head away in shame. "We….we had a lot to drink that night…so…the kiss was just…that." She almost feels like she was saying this to convince herself that the kiss was certainly just a ruse. Yes, it was just an action caused by the timeless action of both alcohol and irrational teenage hormones. That this conversation was in fact useless because they could simply forget about it and move on. And yes, that she was completely fine with that.

And yes, it was all such a blatant lie she could feel the ugly bitterness in her own tongue before she could even utter those words. She knew that this was not a cause of alcohol or her own teenage impulses. That kiss was electric. There was a spark, she knew existed and caused her to turn into jelly before he could even touch her. It deepened, no cemented, her crush for him into a new formed fondness that she could almost call love. At least, for her it was.

But this was Soma. Soma, whose passion in life was cooking. Soma, who was talented, awe inspiring and determined to get to the top. Soma, whose brightness people flocked to due to awe and delight. Soma, who could do so much better than to settle with little old her. This was Soma, the guy that was always and will always be more than just a few steps above her. And that was fine, she was okay with that. Yes, she was okay. At least if she kept on telling herself that, than someday she will be.

She hadn't expected Soma to suddenly pull her forward, crashing his lips against her with such unrelenting fervor that she didn't have the energy to fight him off. In fact, she relished the moment when she felt his lips touch hers. There it was again. That spark. "Nnh…," she moaned out as she felt his tongue probe her mouth open and plunder it so savagely she was surprised by his sudden fierceness.

For the most part, Soma enjoyed the way she responded to him. He loved the way her fingers curled against his chest and how she tentatively parted her mouth every time he boldly pushed to explore her. And there it was again, the intoxicating smell he loved wafting around him. Her taste, so sickeningly sweet, he couldn't get enough of it. It took him a gargantuan effort to just pull away from her mouth, only to slam back again with equal vitality as he experimentally licked her swollen lips. "Mmm…honey," he mumbled against her.

Gradually, he sought out other places as he started to wander about. He started with corners of her lips, trailing sideways to the curve of her jaw, the arch of her pale neck, down to the curve her exposed shoulder blades. He only barely sucked and nipped, but the taste of her and the soft sounds that reached his ears each time he discovered another sensitive area of her skin only enhanced his need to fulfill his knowledge about her. She twisted against him, squirming and tightening in response whenever his seeking breath fell on her skin. Soon, he had her humming in enjoyment as his lips began to trail dangerously low towards the hollow of her collarbones.

But Tadokoro had her values, albeit she was dangerously close to breaking them, she withheld and took a hold of his head gently. As she weaved her fingers in his reddish mane, she moaned out as he gave her a peck on her left upper breast before gasping out his name. "So – soma-kun! I- I…ngh…we can't…"

Breath hitching, Soma willed himself to pull away and take in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was frazzled and his finger twitched to remove her braids and run his hands through them again. He oddly felt pride as he took note of the love bites covering her pale skin before he zoned on her love bitten mouth. Oh yeah, he was good. Giving her a charming grin, he pulled her close and whispered in her hear heatedly, "Look Megumi, I'm not drunk. And I still want to kiss you."

Blinking, she shot him an cautiously disbelieving look. I don't want believe you. I can't believe you. Don't lie to me Soma. Please don't. I can't take it if you will.

"I'm not lying Megumi."

She took in a sharp intake of breath and held in before blowing it out softly. It helped lessen the sudden bout of anxiety and nausea that rocked within her. Shivering, she couldn't help but seek comfort in his arms. Before she knew it, she had her fingers in his feathery locks once more and she peered upon him with a bittersweet smile. She was trying, trying vainly, to convince herself that this was not a dream. That yes, this was indeed Soma Yukihira's head she was cupping between her palms as she slid her fingers down to trail down his cheeks. That he was in fact placing soft kisses on her hands, his eyes pointedly piercing her with is gaze.

This is happening right? This wasn't a dream right? …Is this actually happening? "Is this real?" she couldn't help but whisper breathlessly and his gaze flickered downwards to truly stare at her before she realized that she had indeed spoken out loud.

A subtle smirk found its way on his lips and he pulled her close as his hands pulled in her, letting them trail near the hem of her shirt where he played with the exposed flesh of her lower back. "This is happening," he confirmed for her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Now we nice enough to fulfill my dream."

"..your dream?" she gasped out, shivering as he placed well timed kisses on her lips, cheeks and jaws.

"Be my girlfriend Megumi," he murmured into her right ear before pressing another head kiss just below it. "Be mine."

* * *

Their first week as boyfriend and girlfriend was, to put it simply, awkward and embarrassing. Soma was all for acting the same. To him, it was simply another day with some added perks that came with the benefit of having a girlfriend. For one, sneaking in and stealing unnoticed kisses was an added perk that he enjoyed. He liked the way Tadokoro would react to his actions, choosing to chastise him lightly as her face bloomed to such a crimson shade he couldn't help but think that it was almost a natural color on her face with how long she was wearing it this week.

Another added perk he found was the close proximity he had to work with her. It was in these small moments did he see the tiny quirks of habit that just made it impossible for him not to love her even more. He liked her best when she was in deep thought, concentrating on yet another dish to make. She had the habit of staring out in a determined daze, eyes wandering off into nothing, her small mouth mumbling to herself, and her hands cupped close to her chest. He liked how her nose with scrunch up when she had an afterthought she was not particularly happy about. He liked when she would perk up, eyes brightening and widening in response. And he was in love with the smile she would emit afterwards when she was in her determined streak. Yes, it was refreshingly exhilarating.

Megumi on the other hand was not as comfortable with the shift of dynamics as he had previously thought. While she no longer avoided his presence, she certainly minded the sudden touches of intimacy he would initiate. When he moved to take her hand, she would squeak and long around before accepting it. She would shyly maneuver around him if he drew her in for a kiss if they were in the presence of people. Really, if there were people, she was not at all comfortable with the sudden touches. And to him, it was abnormal.

He was not a relationship expert per say, but he knew well enough that couples did display small touches of affection in public. It wasn't as if he had initiated a make out session even he could be embarrassed about. However, at the same time, he knew that it was simply because she was not use to the idea of them being more than just friends. And that was fine. At least, he'll be fine with it. He accepted that idea for now. After all, Alice and Ryo were not a public couple as well.

Often times, there were little hints they were ever a couple. Alice stayed the same, trudging about with Ryo following like her personal body guard. There were few times they had ever initiated contact in public. So, Soma supposed, it would be the same for Megumi and him. And yes, that's fine. Okay, it wasn't fine to him. It wasn't, but he'll get used to it. Eventually.

"Oh! Good evening you two!" He was cut of his musing by the sound of Alice Nakiri's voice behind them. Hesitantly, he turned to see Alice and Ryo sauntering over. As always, it seemed that Alice was in a rather exuberant mood as she waved at them enthusiastically. "What are you two up to?" she questioned innocently as they met.

"Hey how's it going?" he replied with a grin, "Tadokoro and I were just talking and evening walk." And perhaps, his mind added snidely, in the dark they could hold hands with the dusky evening somehow helping in hiding their identities to the public. Anything to keep her at ease, despite the fact that he could almost hear his father practically sneer at him in judgement. Seriously Soma? What are you doing?

"Oh?" Alice said with a gleaming smile. Her crimson eyes steered directly to Megumi, who couldn't help but take a step back in nervousness. While Alice was entirely much nicer than her cousin, there was a certain aspect to her that always made people uneasy.

"Good evening Nakiri-san, Kurokiba-san," Megumi greeted politely with a small bow. Wringing her hands together, she couldn't help but step closer to Soma who discreetly placed a warm hand behind her back for support. She couldn't even begin to understand how content and pleased Soma felt at this moment.

Still, the little action was not missed by the pale girl's sharp eyes and Alice's grin widened even more. "Oh, I see, I see," she nodded her head understandingly, "how cute!" Clapping her hand excitedly, she couldn't but giggle in amusement. "Yukihira-kun, this is the little lady you laid a kiss on I presume?" She tilted her head in curiosity, watching with utter amusement as the two suddenly squirmed under her gaze.

"Uhm…"

"Nakiri-san! It's not - ! We're not - !"

Waving her hand to brush it aside, Alice only let out a twinkling laugh. "Oh don't be so modest!" she exclaimed, "I'm happy for you two!" And with one blink, she had managed to swipe Megumi away from Soma's grasp, swiftly pulling her to the side exclaiming that they simply must talk in private. He mildly heard her mention something about girl talk, before his own mind blocked the droning that he was sure Megumi was getting grilled on.

"Uh…," he let out slightly confused. Turning to his side, he stared as the girls stopped a considerable distance away before he turned back to Ryo who was standing nearby. For the most part, the cook didn't seem all that interested in what was happening. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, shoulders slumped, and his panda eyes peered at the insect on the concrete walk past them. "So," Soma said trying to cut the tension, "what's happening with you?"

"Not much," Ryo drawled back with a small shrug.

And that was that. It seemed like the man was not one to start a conversation and he was certainly not one do mindless rambling. But it is in this moment, Soma feels the frustration make its way to the surface and he lets it out without meaning to. "How do you do it man?" he asks allowed, keeping his eye trained to where the girls were chatting.

"Mm?"

"The whole relationship thing," Soma clarifies. "Like, yeah, we got together. We kissed. And she's still not comfortable with me! I want to hold her hand in public! I want to kiss her while were walking without her pushing me away! I want the whole she-bang ya know?" he swivels to look at the man in question, only to find himself surprised when the raging beast that is known as the demon lord of all seafood had mad his appearance. He wasn't sure when Ryo even placed the red bandana on his forehead, but it was there to say it seems.

At that moment, he watched as Ryo sneered at him, throwing his head back in disgust. "Who the fuck are you asking me about yer damn woman?!" he demanded, "Get some balls and ask her yourself!"

"I did ask her," Soma clarified with a huff, "and she said she wasn't comfortable."

"Then there you go genius," Ryo quipped back with a growl.

"What I meant to say was, how do I make it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable?"

And for once Soma was surprised when Ryo remained silent. For a moment, he thought he had heard an answer but it was simply the girls squealing over something or other. He briefly heard the word Penis and Soma, but he wasn't quite sure what Alice was saying. So, he simply turned back to Ryo who looked more brazen and fuming silently to himself, before daring to ask, "Got any advice?"

Ryo perked for a moment before a deep seated grin settled into his face. He turned to look at Alice for a moment and it dawned on Soma there was something else in that fierce gaze that was so inherently filled with passion and…something that Soma could only dream he had could imitate. "There's a reason Milday and I stayed together for so long," he finally answered before settling his gaze to him.

Eyes narrowing and feeling a small bout of excitement erupt for him, Soma nodded and pressed on. "Yeah? How long were you together?"

"Three years."

"Th…three years!?"

"What? Surprised?" Ryo jeered.

"Duh." Really, Soma couldn't believe it. Three years. They've been lovers for three years. How is that even possible? Was that even possible? The Nakiri family didn't strike Soma as the type to simply just allow members of their family to just get together with anyone. Well actually, perhaps Ryo had been adopted into the family before they got together, but still there always seemed to be this inherent slave-master relationship between the two that eased its way to the surface. It was surprising, even doubtful, that the two had easily moved past such a relationship without causing scorn within the family ranks. But…perhaps…is that the reason they keep their relationship under wraps?

"We're not keep it a secret," Ryo cuts his thoughts away quickly, "but relationship is our business." And he ends the conversation quickly enough, effectively cutting Soma from any other sort of question he could possibly bring up. And while he was gruff, Soma felt that he could respect the man enough to understand where what he meant. Yes, indeed, their relationship was their business.

"But I wonder," Ryo suddenly brings up as he turns to fully face him. He has that certain look on his face again when he's taking on a challenge. It's feral and aggressive just as akin to his personality. "I wonder if you two could even reach our level." He says it with such amusement Soma couldn't help the anger that rises with in him. He's a sore loser, he admits as much and he feels his pride being crushed at the moment. It was as if Ryo knew that their relationship seemed to be doomed to stagnate, with Tadokoro always feel uncomfortable and him just doing a shitty job at being a boyfriend. It was as if he just knew…and he wanted to laugh at their failure.

Hell no. "Is that a challenge?" Soma hisses back as his own excited grin crashes into his face. He smells it. Ryo is practically smacking him on the face with it. He was waving the challenge to his face.

Shrugging, Ryo flexes his arms as he brings his hands to the back of his head. He leaned back casually as he spies Alice and Tadokoro make their way back. Judging by the look on his lovers face, she had all the information she needed. So he threw Soma another biting grin, "You scared to lose?"

"Bring it!" Soma yells back with equal fervor. His hand was already clenching his own white bandana, as though he meant to have his own display of power. However, that moment was stolen from him once the girls arrived. He turned to see Megumi was practically withering where she stood, flustered and red-faced. She merely took a hold of his arm, tugging him as though she meant to say, can we please go? Relenting, he turned back to the couple in question who were smirking back at them.

Jaw clenching, he grabbed hold of her hand securely earning himself a gasp and yelled, "Let's go Tadokoro! We have a lot of work to do!" Without he dragged her away, pointedly ignoring the questioning looks he earned from his own girlfriend. Still, she followed him after giving the two a wave goodbye. Gritting his teeth, Soma huffed as they stalked around the corner. He'll show them. They'll make it past three years! Hell yeah they will!

"Uh….Soma-kun!?" he heard Tadokoro say as she eased her hand away from his grasp. Feeling ill for the moment, he was forced to turn to her, only to find her looking less and less confused and more than a little uncomfortable. "What happened?" she ventured to ask, taking note of the fired up appearance he had. "Did Kurokiba-san challenge you to a Shokugeki?"

He didn't even bother answering her correctly as he leaned in swiftly to capture a kiss on her lips before she could sputter and push him away. He pressed an open palm towards her backside, sweeping her closer to him. "God, you make me feel stupid," he gasped into her mouth as she tried to form more words. As her lips parted, he seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside, taste her again. He felt the sensitive shocks, sparking in waves in his stomach and tighten his chest. The feeling was euphoric. And it was never enough. More, he needed more of her. And for now, it seemed Megumi allowed it as she snuggled up against him, trying her best to return the favor. Yes, yes, they're going to make it.

Unbeknownst, to them, they still had spectators watching. While the path was relatively free of people at this time, Alice and Ryo had slinked back and to follow the newly formed love birds. "Oh my," Alice giggled as a hand went up to cover her mouth, "they're going at it aren't they?" She tried to sneak in closer, pressing against the bush they hid in as her pale hands pushed away the stray branches, "I thought they would at least last until they go back to the dorm. What do you think Ryo?"

"Aa," the man responded behind her. He had reverted back to usual monotone self as he watched the couple press firmly against each other with a sense of boredom. He wasn't particularly interested in the display as he was with Alice flashing her black laced panty his direction as she struggled about. He stared at her perfectly pale bottom for a moment, before reaching over and pulling her towards him.

"Hm?" Alice muttered as she turned her head to face him, "was this your doing?"

"Who knows?"

Alice chuckled as she leaned over to caress his face with one of her hands. Letting her finger trace his dark circles, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Good boy."

* * *

Note:

Uh yes, so, this chapters done. Like I said, I had no generally direction on what I wanted to do, so I just wrote until I thought this was a good enough output. I should probably plan more huh? Hopefully, I captured the characters better this time. I still feel like….I'm not getting their true personalities correctly. I don't know. Maybe it's just me.

Anyway, you may notice that I've literally been posting quite fast. I don't know when this streak will end. I just had enough time on my hands to actually write. We shall see. Anyway, for now, cheers! Please read and review. It would be nice to get insight and honestly, I have no idea what to write anymore. So please! Ideas are very much welcome!

So thank you! Troublesome – monkey – dono signing out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unworthy

Note: Hello, Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in.

So, I had a horrible day. Let's see how my angst ridden nightmare could fuel this chapter. Cheers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unworthy

* * *

Their dorm takes the news of their sudden relationship quite well. It was to be expected really, at least in Soma's eyes. Why the hell not? It was obvious from the very beginning that the two had chemistry, though they were doubtful anything would turn into fruition so early in the game. For the most part, they expected the two to dance in their awkwardness for a better part of two years before Soma somehow manages to realize that indeed Tadokoro had a major crush on him. For him to suddenly have the revelation so soon, and to act as bull-headed and as quickly, was merely a surprise but a blessing in disguise all the same. Really, the whole dorm thought they were a magnificently cute couple. There were no large objections, save for one.

"Megumi, are you sure you're okay being with Soma?" The question is asked by none other than Isshik - senpai himself. Honestly, Megumi didn't expect it. She half expected it from Ikumi-san, or perhaps even Ryoko – chan, but certainly not from their flamboyant upper classman. Still, here they sat huddled near a kotatsu table as they drank tea, with that question hanging in the air.

Isshiki – senpai looked the same, clad quite nude with only an apron on, nursing his green tea as if it were the most natural thing to do. The only other guest close were Ryoko and Yuki, who merely glanced at her direction and choosing wisely to keep their mouth shut. So Megumi sat there, like doe – eyed fawn, looking more flabbergasted and embarrassed than she needed to be. She dared not to pick up the cup in front of her, for fear of simply spilling her drink with her shaking hands.

"Uh….what?" she meekly answered back, "Wh-what do you mean Isshiki – senpai?"

"Come now Tadokoro-kun," he said smiling sweetly as he placed his cup down and leaned in, allowing his chin to rest in his palm, "I'm just initiating some girl talk. Are you happy with our Soma – kun?"

Squawking, she turned an even dark shade of red. She couldn't help it. The past few weeks were a blur for her. It was as if she had been transported into another dimension. One where, suddenly, Soma showers her with such unguarded affection that she doesn't know what to do with it. One where, somehow, she had an intimate relationship with a man that she had such respect and admiration for that she wasn't sure it was real. And to be frank, she wasn't sure where the boundary between reality and dreams had crossed. To her, the past couple of weeks were just a dream come true. She just wasn't sure when it would end.

Because of that, she merely went on the ride, trying vainly to disregard that solemn voice in her head that told her this would not end well. So she accepted Soma's advices, his kisses, his caresses, and his sweet words. She accepted them wholeheartedly because….well…because she was counting the moments before they would stop. She couldn't help it. It sounded horribly petty, but she just felt ridiculously happy when she was in Soma's presence. Before their get together, they always did spend a large amount of time together, but there was a certain barrier between them that she had wanted to cross for such a long time.

And now…and now it had happened. Now there was a shift in dynamics that she could honestly say she was truly happy about. Now, she could lean in close without the fear of him moving away and rejecting her. Now, she could spend even more time basking in his energy to recharge herself. Now, she could spend more time just watching him cook without him feeling the need to lock himself away while he went on his ramblings. Soma had a certain method of cooking. Often, once a challenge was bought, he would lounge about the kitchen in a trancelike daze as he thought of what he would cook. And often, he would do this alone, feeling the need to isolate himself in order to truly focus.

She understood his method quite well, for she did the same thing. However, bless his soul, Soma had somehow relaxed himself enough to allow her in to this precious time of his. She loved it when he would turn to her, with such a fierce and serious expression, and ask for her opinion. Hers. Not anyone else's. But hers. And as petty as this may sound, but she relished those moments with such pure unadulterated excitement and hope because it made her feel like no other. That somehow, her measly opinion, was considered in his cooking. It was as if they were truly making something special together.

Biting her lip, she often wondered when those moments would last. There was always that sense of foreboding that hung over her head. How long will she have until Soma will finally break free from her and into the arms of a woman who he was more suited with? How long until the kisses, the hugs, the sweet romantic words are merely a memory she could barely remember in the back of her mind? How long until ultimately her heart would be ripped from her chest by the boy she loved so dearly? How long?

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to fight back. She did, in her own way. She had protested the relationship, bringing up the fact that she wasn't comfortable. She didn't know how to act. And it was all true, but the underlying reason was to try and break away before she could be swallowed whole. But, it didn't work. She was too weak. She was simply too weak. He broke her barriers so easily. She had let him in so easily because she couldn't help it. He made her weak. He made her feel so fragile and delicate, and so very loved. It was like she had no choice. Her heart would never outright reject him.

So, it was like, she merely gave up. She gave in to his advances because her heart, her body, her very soul craved for it. She gave in knowing, fully well, that in the end it would crush her. And…maybe it would be okay in the end. It would be wouldn't it?

Maybe, in the long run, it would help her grow. Maybe her relationship with him, no matter how short it would be, could make her more resilient. It would make her stronger and have more confidence in herself. But…it could also ruin her. She wasn't a fool. She had fallen in love before, but nothing had been done about it. Her crush, her love, had merely passed. Still, it was like it left a crack in her heart. Like, she knew that the next would be another giant disappointment. So this one, this rejection, she wasn't sure she could take. It might…it might devastate her in a way she fully couldn't understand now. And it was a terrifying thought.

"I…," she began as her gaze trailed down to the cup she had been sipping. She was too afraid to look at Isshiki – senpai in the eyes. He had a way of always reading his kohais and she wasn't ready for whatever follow up he had stewing in that mind of his. "I'm very happy with Soma – kun, senpai. Over the moon, really." She smiled, allowing the radiance of her elated joy brim through. She wasn't lying about it at least. It was just…

"Soma – kun is very attentive to my needs," she carries on as she fingers her cups. The heavy blush on her face dissipates into a pretty shade of pink as she thought of the times she had spent as Soma's 'official' girlfriend. "He…uh…he helps me out a lot. With my cooking and…stuff."

"Oh…stuff? What sort of stuff?" Her senpai prodded, a heavy deep seated smirk on his ridiculously handsome face. Uh oh. She had literally run herself into that question without thinking.

"No no!" she tried to clarify, " nothing like that Senpai! Just…homework and stuff like that! We aren't…I…he is! No!" She merely caused the trio in front of her to laugh at her discomfort. It wasn't like they had expected the two to be an openly sexual couple. Tadokoro was simply too shy to be in a sexual relationship so early on and frankly Soma tended to be quite daft to know how to initiate intimacy so quickly. Still, the thought was hilariously cute, in its own way.

Yet, as Megumi stuttered on about her experience with her new boyfriend, she couldn't help but notice the darkening expression take hold of Ryoko and Satoshi's face. It was there for a split second, before being wiped away with amusement on the girl's behalf. They had always been the more astute members of their dorm, with the exception of Shun of course, and they caught on to Megumi's uncertainty so easily. Casting a brief glance at each other, they both let out a small bittersweet smile.

As much as they would love to interfere and help, this was a conversation that the budding couple had to do by themselves. It was just a natural hurdle in their relationship. But, as it was, this was still Totsuki Academy. Relationships here were as notorious as proper cooking was. And, it could get complicated quickly. Especially since the people involved attracted others like moths to a flame.

Ryoko let out a small sigh. She could feel trouble brewing and she wasn't sure she wanted to stick around to find out.

* * *

"Ah! Welcome home!" Megumi called as she stepped down the last few steps of the stairs. Perhaps it was luck that she choose the moment to go downstairs to fetch some water, but all the same, she was greeted with the sight of Soma who had just entered the dorm. There was no outright change in him save for the plastic bag of groceries he carried in his left hand.

"Yo Tadokoro!" He greeted as a wide grin spread across his face, "I'm home!" He proceeded to jiggle the contents of the bag in front of her face almost teasingly, "Neh, wanna help me make something?" Smiling brightly, she merely gave him a steady nod.

And just like that, the duo set of to the kitchen. It was really no question that Megumi wouldn't help. She always would given any circumstances. However, their dynamic is what interest most people when they cook. Everyone has seen them both in action, standing alone, cooking with such passion as any chef would. And while their styles differ completely, given their background and personality, there was certain sameness about how they tackled their challenges. A certain resolute determination that emitted so greatly from both of them that they often inspire others when they cook.

Soma was the more overt of the two, flashing his skills as easily as he does his smiles. It is in challenges when one can see his fire so greatly it's almost astonishing. One would often wonder what it would be like for him to challenge another great chef – be it the current Elite leader or the buxom God's palate.

But, the dynamic that Megumi and Soma create is often different from that. Perhaps it is not as impressive, given there was no real need to flash and sparkle as one would in a competition, but it holds itself quite well. In the kitchen, there was a certain sync that the two had managed to perfect with their time together. It was as if there was no real reason to talk at times. Soma could have as easily read Megumi's expression as easy as she could his. There was a certain gleam that Megumi knew too well in Soma's eyes that indicated certain activities he wanted done. And Soma had learned, far too quickly, that Megumi's mouth was an excellent indication of her mood. It would twist and pout, curve and smile for just a moment and he knew what to do. There was just a magical unison between them.

Granted, it didn't seem magical. In actuality, it was as if two strangers were in the kitchen silently doing their own stuff. Perhaps it could take only a trained eye to understand their dynamic. But there was no need to explain, not at all.

Of course, there were the arguments. It was simple arguments that most couple would laugh at because of how petty they sounded, but really, what type of couple would they be if they didn't argue about petty things. However, such few things they hold in such high regard, they sometimes argue about.

"I have to disagree Soma!" Megumi yelled with such conviction it was almost unnaturally ill fit for her small frame, "We can't use that type of honey in this recipe!" Her eyes gleamed and darkened as she stood her ground, pressing her back against the counter to cover the recipe they were making, hoping perhaps to defend it from Soma's advancing.

"Awe come on Tadokoro!" Soma whined as he held up the honey he bought, "I bought fireweed honey for a reason! This stuff's expensive you know!"

"But…it's too harsh for this!" Megumi squeals, "It needs a milder form of honey! Like…a honey using nectar from a tulip poplar or…or even a tupelo but not fireweed!" She had almost scoffed at the sentiment before finally catching herself. For a moment, she couldn't even believe it. She had voiced contempt. She had actually voiced her contempt over something as ridiculous as…as…honey!

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she frantically cried out. She couldn't help the sudden dread that filled her being. It was like being splashed by ice water. It was frightening and pricking all at once. "I…we could use fireweed! It's no problem! Forget I said anything!" She had stumbled far too much in her words for her to sound believable at all. But she couldn't help it. She was suddenly wallowing in anxiety. Suddenly, it was like the panic had burst within her. Her body was going through the mechanics - Adrenaline spiking, blood vessels constricting, sweat glands reacting. Too swiftly for her to comprehend, she feels the unmistakable sense of dread loom upon her, making her want to cry out in fear. She starts to shake uncontrollably as her gaze wavers and dims and suddenly she has difficulty breathing. What's happening to her?

All the same, her mind was kept in a constant state of shock. Her words, her stupid stupid words, were laced with contempt. She had done the unforgivable. Oh, this was the end for her wasn't it? While it may seem absolutely petty, she was far too afraid to upset Soma. It wasn't her job as a good girlfriend right? She was supposed to make him happy, comfortable and loved. She wasn't supposed to make him upset by using such condescending words. What was wrong with her!?

"Hey," she jumped at Soma's voice and flinched at the sudden movement. She hadn't even noticed him edge closer until she was pressed against his solid torso as he pressed a gentle kiss on her temple, "don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Huh? She was crying? It didn't even register in her mind until Soma bought one finger up to brush away a stray tear. Oh man, could this be even more pathetic than now?

"I didn't think you would care so much about honey."

No. That's not it. It's not about that. She almost wanted to voice it out loud but it was like a ball had formed in her throat. It prevented her from talking, making it feel rugged, dry and itchy all at once. Swallowing thickly, she merely shook her head in response. No. No, it's not about that!

"Here, see, I'm adding the honey you wanted. See?" She picked her head up to see Soma had actually done, much to her own displeasure. "Here, have a try. It's delicious!" Weakly, she didn't even protest as he shoved a spoonful of it in her mouth.

It's disgusting. Eyes widening, she couldn't help the tears that began to form in the corner of her eyes once more. Given that it was a dessert, it should have made her jittery and excited over something delicious but it just taste like ash in her mouth. It was too viscous and unnaturally grainy in her mouth. It was like biting into brittle and sickeningly sweet candy. "Mmh..," she let out a small mutter as she covered her mouth.

It was her fault it tasted like this. It was bad. It was so plainly bad. If she just listened to Soma, it would have tasted better. It would have been a great dish. But, her stupid stupid pride had somehow surfaced in such an idiotic way. Who was she kidding? Did she suddenly think she was on par with someone like Soma? No way. Never. He was a genius cooking prodigy. He was in the level that she knew surpassed even Hayama – san or Kurokiba – san anyday. He was on level with…her.

She wasn't stupidly naïve as most people seemed to think. There was always this tense sexual filled atmosphere when Nakiri Erina and Soma spoke. They was a quiet storm always brewing about them that just seemed to intensify as they made contact. It was because they were both so brilliant and so decisively different from each other it made sense. It made sense that if anyone would get together, it would be them. Him, with his Type B attitude, cheeky grin and affinity for making friends. Her, with her haughty Type A personality, beautifully sculpted and cold face who was the top of the elite chain. Two very different people, becoming a power couple. Glorious.

And here she was, ruining all of that. Because he was with her instead. Her. Stupid stupid her. If only…if only her heart wasn't such a stupid, stubborn, pathetic little thing.

"It…it taste great Soma – kun."

"Really? Awesome!"

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Note: Well, this was short. But, think I liked how I ended it.

Anyway, I have always been fascinated with the difference in dynamics between Megumi and Soma and Soma and Erina. I'm sure it would change as the manga progresses, Erina makes friends and deepens her feelings for Soma and all that (it's pretty obvious isn't it?), but well what can you do?

I wasn't sure how I was going to tackle this whole insecure Megumi without making her sound like a pathetic brat who whined about stupid stuff. Uh…did I succeed or what? Anyway, please read and review.

Thanks a bunch! Troublesome-monkey-dono signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stand Still

Note:

Well hello readers, Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in.

I'm in the midst of finishing my last grueling semester in med school and I have to tell you, I really don't understand why I have this itching need to keep writing fanfiction when I should be studying for my exams. So, because I really really do need to study, I am pushing through this chapter so I can get that itch out of my system. I'm truly sorry if it does come out as rushed though. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stand Still

* * *

Soma is as unexperienced dealing with the opposite gender as he was experienced cooking Japanese cuisine. Naturally, it frustrates him greatly to know such an obvious fact about him. Perhaps even more comical, at least to the outsider's point-of-view, was how genuinely concerned he was of that fact. The thought is irritating, like a sharp thorn on his side. Try as he might, he never seems to be nimble enough to remove it. It was as if he was doomed to be as clumsy and idiotically inept when interacting with females.

Perhaps it is his own upbringing as he grew up with only a father figure. He vaguely remembers particularly interacting with his mother. She was a warm, sensitive, and rather heart breaking figure in Soma's life but he can't recall a time where learned something from her that would eventually help him socialize with a girl. It wasn't like he could break down sobbing in the hope that said girl would gather him in her arms like his mother use to. Yes, that was it. His father never seemed interested in remarrying after his mother's departure, therefore it only made sense that he was every bit a loser in communication as he was when dueling with his father.

But, all that aside, it didn't help his current situation. Somehow, god knows how, but somehow he managed to get himself a girlfriend. And this wasn't just the confounded definition of a friend that was simply a girl. He had somehow managed to create an intimate relationship with a girl. And frankly, he feels like he should have given himself a well-deserved pat in the back for his sheer dumb luck. Megumi Tadokoro was a very cute girl. She was mild – mannered, unassuming and terribly naïve. She carried herself with little grace, little self-confidence, and a myriad of nervous energy that was overshadowed by the monstrosity that was Totsuki Academy. And yet, in her, he finds the same genuine love, firm strength, and immovable stubbornness he remembers best about his mother. In her, he finds the love that he's missed for so long.

If only he wasn't such a terrible boyfriend.

He didn't even realize he was doing something wrong until Isshiki-senpai had pulled him aside one day, wearing one of his mischievous smirks before smacking him in the back of the head as hard as he could.

"Ow! What the hell Isshiki-senpai!"

"I was just cooking with Megumi-chan today…," he emotes on so unassumingly that it irks Soma even more. Rubbing the back of his head he glares at the current seventh seat as he pouts.

"Yeah? So?"

Undeterred, Satoshi carries on, smiling away despite the sudden fierce aloofness that was forcing its way into his face. These are the times when Soma manages to catch the bit of mystery that surrounds Isshiki-senpai. Satoshi Isshiki was a truly curious man who harbors more than just his fair share of skeletons hidden in his closet. He was every bit as charmingly handsome as he could be cruel and deceitful. However, in the Polar Star Dormitory, this cunning and often cold side of their senpai was brilliantly swept aside by his more flamboyant, nude half who spent the majority of the time acting like demented mother hen. So this side of Isshiki was almost refreshing, despite the shocked fear he was feeling at watching his senpai's face grow further still and almost mask like.

Like a cat, he suddenly finds Isshiki pouncing on him, rough hands grabbing hold of his shoulders and hauling him into the kitchen like a sack of potatoes. It's surprising how strong the guy was, Soma muses as he lets himself be man handled into the kitchen chair like a child. "You know Soma," Isshiki begins as he drags a stool to sit right in front of him. He plops himself down like a tired adult, crossing his legs and arms together in the process. "I'm very proud of what we have accomplished in this dorm."

Feeling more and more like the lectured child, Soma merely cocks his head in response. "Uh…okay?"

"And I like to think that I have contributed a major share in making sure my beautiful little kohais were happy and safe," he carries on, almost dramatically as he clasps his hands together and brings his chin to rest on top like he was copying old interrogation techniques from some emoted man playing 'bad cop.'

"Uh…huh…"

"But today I found that our adorable little Tadokoro-kun was feeling more than under the weather," he finally finishes. This catches Soma's attention rather quickly and he finds himself bolting up in reaction. A myriad of thoughts race through his head as the spike of adrenaline and worry rush through him. Is she okay? Is she sick? Did something bad happen to her?

He doesn't say another word as he rushes past Isshiki as a bundle of tense nerves. He can't help it. Often, Megumi was a relatively quiet girl who people tend to forget. It wasn't that she was a wallflower per say but in a rigorously challenging school like Totsuki, the weak often were pushed aside. People did not have time for the frivolities of actually caring about those who they thought were beneath them. Unless of course, they feel the need to inflate their bloated egos by crushing the will of others. Maybe that was it. Some asshole said something to her that made her upset. Clenching his fists, he wills himself to stay calm as his mind races to pinpoint where his girlfriend may be.

But it seems Isshiki senpai had other plans when his own cold voice cuts through his furies like a whip. "And it seems like it was because of something you did."

The statement was like whiplash against his throat. His nerves constrict and he swallows hard, trying vainly to lubricate the sudden itchy dryness of his closing esophagus. The small ball of dread, that one that he's been trying to swat away since he started this entire debacle, grew immensely in size in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly feels nauseous. He can't help it. Normally, nothing fazes him. He has faced obstacle upon obstacle with a delirious sense of motivation that the normal person could only wonder how he kept his cool at such a rigorous task. But this was not a cooking competition. This wasn't some sort of duel that he ever entered before. This was a relationship; something he had no idea how to deal with correctly.

People say that people learn as they go through the relationship together, but honestly, Soma sometimes thinks it is utter bullshit. Cooking is learned through recipes bound in some internal book in your mind and cultivated by experience. As was most things in life. Relationships should be the same but somehow it's not. Apparently, relationships are messy and unpredictable. It doesn't have some manual of techniques and guides like cooking does. And that frustrates Soma greatly.

He admits it. He's more than a little frightened at the prospect of earning this experience with a girl like Tadokoro. It's not because he doesn't like her enough. It's because he likes her far too much. This new inexperienced side of him could just as easily destroy their relationship without him even knowing it. And it seems like he's already done something to ruin it before he could grasp how his approach would be. Hell, he wasn't even sure if there was an approach.

"What?" he asked dumbly as he turns back to his senpai. Isshiki is cocking his head for a moment, eyes narrowing as he mutely stares back at him. Soma could almost see the internal gears working in the man's mind before the sudden pleasant grin he was use to plastered its way on his face once more. Seriously, what now?

He almost flinched at the sudden bipolar shift of attitude Isshiki - senpai draws out of as he pulls himself from his seat, arms waving enthusiastically as if he was weaving cloth. "Ah! Soma-kun! You have so much to learn!" he says it in such an amused way Soma steps a further step back just to dodge his excited flapping, " Come my handsome little protégé! Come! Papa will teach you his ways! You have so much to learn on the ways of women!"

And without further ado, he pulls Soma down the hallway with such excited panic Soma couldn't even catch his breath. He was a what? He's learning what? He couldn't even begin to open his mouth to ask another question before Satoshi shoved him into an empty room with an eerie smile on his face.

"It's time for your first lesson!"

"Wait! What?!"

* * *

Sullen was a word that Ryoko would use to describe Megumi Tadokoro at the moment. The next adjectives to follow probably might be dejected and shiftless. In a way, she's never seen Megumi so morose before and she has seen her fair share of the girl practically wallowing in her sea of insecurities. Still, there was just something in the way Megumi sat in her little kitchen chair, knees bought up to her chin, staring at her precious red academic charm as she buried her face away. In fact, she hasn't seen the girl budge in over an hour.

Normally, Yuki and she would have already dragged the poor girl out of her seat, stuffed her full of sweets, and generally distract her from her worries. This time, however, the two resolved to allow Yukihira Soma to come to the metaphorical rescue. It was, as they deduced, a lover's quarrel of sorts. Still, Yuki and she couldn't bear to leave their girl in her sorrows so they resolved to simply sit by her until the bumbling idiot came in.

"Megumi-chaaaannn," Yuki whined beside her, "tell us what's wrong! You can't expect us to help if you don't tell us what's bothering you!" She pressed herself close to the girl, letting Megumi pick up her head so she could squish her own cheek against hers. She bought her into a squeezing embrace and made a pouting sound. "Come on! Tell us what's wrong?"

Then there was a moment, a mere glimpse, where Megumi seemed to come undone. Where the sharp protective barrier she had erected around her crumbled and they could peer at the loathsome unhappiness she was feeling. And just as quickly, that expression was gone as she had collected herself and shielded it all away. So she opens her mouth to express her feelings, only to have the chance stolen away when she realizes that she has no clue what to say. She couldn't state that she was unhappy with her relationship with Soma because that was a downright lie. She couldn't say she somehow fucked up and said something stupid because a part of her, that stupidly nefarious and prideful part of her, would not and could not readily admit of her actions. She did nothing more than present her view as a chef. But still, but still it felt so wrong and so right all at once. It was confusing to her. All of it was.

She almost shrunk under the two girls' frightening gaze as she stammered for an answer she couldn't give them. She couldn't even concentrate on answer. Not when Ryoko's penetrating gaze was making her fidget in her seat. Not when Yuki's overbearing grip was making her catch her breath. She just needed room to think right now. She just needed space. She just needed –

"Megumi."

Soma's clipped voice sliced through their ponderings like a heated rod. The ball of dread shot its way through Megumi's spine, making her tremble in her seat as she turned her head to look at him. She almost fell off when she caught sight of the expression on his face. Often, Soma greeted her with a large goofy grin and twinkling eyes that shone with a sense of determination and fondness. Now, he peered upon her as though he had entered another Shokugeki. There was a silent fierceness on his face as his amber eyes narrowed, almost cat-like in their appearance, as his mouth set firm in a tight line. He didn't look too upset but he wasn't happy either. He crossed the room with a few strides, standing before her and looking down with such a contemplative expression she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Megumi," he repeated again, softer this time.

"Soma-kun?"

He doesn't even pay attention to the other two in the room who choose to step back and just watch them interact. Instead, he makes her hand gently, intertwining their fingers together as he jerks her up and turns her to face him. She said nothing but stared up at him in wonder as he swings around and pulls her towards the open door, into the hallway and passes her own room. She doesn't realize that Soma had directed her into his own room until she hears the door jerk shut as he absentmindedly uses his foot to kick it closed and reaches back to turn to lock without looking away. Not once has he broken eye contact and it scares her far more than it should.

"S…Soma-kun?"

For a split moment, Soma wasn't sure what to do with her. As she stared up at him frightened out of her wits, he cannot help but draw himself back if it meant it would ease her mind just a little. However, this split second is broken when she takes a tentative step towards him, her dainty fingers placing themselves securely on his chest as she curls her hands close as if she meant to fist his shirt closer to her. Her beautiful amber eyes dimmed before reigniting and he found himself entranced with how she tilted her head back to look at him squarely in the eye. She's beautiful.

This is the Tadokoro Megumi that always wanted to see. This was the girl who hid behind her timidly shy and embarrassingly homely exterior. This was the warrior whose fire he had always wanted to see burning bright. This was the Megumi who always seemed to find light in her darkness. He took in all of her, marveling at how her sudden change of personality could be so damn arousing to him. She seemed more alive, more fierce and more at home than he had seen her minutes ago. His pupil's couldn't help but dilate at the sight of her. He greedily drank in the sight of her soft, pink lips, vaguely registering that they were forming words that were simply lost to him.

"Soma-kun!"

Blinking owlishly at her, he couldn't help but mutter and droned groan as he was unwittingly pulled away from his day dreaming. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Megumi repeated for the second time as she reached up to cup his left cheek gently. Her face morphed into worry as she took in his confused expression. "You seem out of it. Did something happen?"

There was a sneaking sneer that cut through her mind for a moment which she deftly crushed as she turned her affections towards her beloved. Never mind that she was trying, and almost certainly failing, to mend her shattered heart before it would break into pieces. For now, her attention was on Soma who had uncharacteristically dragged her away with an air of seriousness that was unbecoming to his person. So much so, she was most definitely perturbed when his face suddenly slips back into this strange new persona of him as he places two firm hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he says evenly. He is staring at her almost glaringly, jaw clenched, and mouth overturned into a scowl. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Huh? It was certainly her turn to stare at him in confusion. Sorry for what he did? What did he do? Confused, she couldn't help but cock her head to the side and back track to their early dealings. What had he done that would upset him so much? A small part of her immediately went back to that stupid stupid day where they had made a perfectly wonderful dessert and her idiotic blunder near the end. Even then, she couldn't think of anything he had done that would prompt him to apologize to her. If anything, she should have been apologizing to him for ruining a perfectly delicious dish. So then what was he off about?

And it hits her like derailed train a half second later. That small ball of dread, the one that's been lodged deep inside her since they entered this relationship, had split forth and combusted. She suddenly felt weary and so incredibly afraid. She felt ill, so violently ill that she feels the slosh of acid that escapes her stomach and climbs up to her esophagus. She feels herself suddenly perspire as the room begins to swing like pendulum, making her feel dizzy and nauseous all at once. The energy in her legs as sapped away, leaving her shaking and trying vainly to center herself for fear of falling flat on her face.

This was it. This was the dreaded moment. He was breaking up with her. He finally, finally realized that he didn't want this relationship with her and was more than capable of entertaining far greater beings than her measly self. This was it.

Gulping, she couldn't help but gap like a fish as she tried to string her words together. Yet her voice failed her as the stinging hurt came in throbbing droves in her hammering chest. It hurt. Eyes moistened with tears, she tried to push them away and dropped her gaze to stare at the floor. Trembling lips forced themselves into a smile and her quaking voice simply said, "I understand…"

"Really? You do?!" There was a sense of surprise and relief she detected in his voice and she couldn't help but let out a bitter smile of her own. Of course she understood, more than anyone. He was never hers to keep. Perhaps he was there for hers to covet and admire, but certainly at a distance. He was, as she saw it, far beyond her reach. And that was that. The mere truth of it. But of course, it didn't help the hurtful pangs of her broken heart. How regrettable.

Breathing in sharply, she rose to the challenge despite the bile that had risen all the way up her mouth and squared herself to face him once more. As the tears finally ran down her cheeks, she gave him a gentle smile as she stepped away. "I…I understand m-more than anyone S-soma-kun. Don't worry. I…I'll be…I won't bother you. We can stay as f-friends, right?" She had hoped, in the back of her simple mind, that at least she would still have that with him. She had entered this relationship with him knowing fully well that it would end in ruins. But she had hoped, perhaps stupidly, that it wouldn't completely shatter all of her bonds with him.

 _Please. Please Soma-kun. I couldn't bear it if you stayed away from me like that. I can be your friend. Please._

"Uh what?!"

Then it was like all of her hopes had shattered. Her worst nightmare was coming true right before her eyes. Soma was staring at her with an expression of distain, flabbergasted as it were, as he was trying to recollect himself at her declaration. There was a certain mocking confusion and pure unadulterated anger in his eyes that made her shiver in frustration. She could hear his words now. How dare you think I could stay friends with you after all of this? Erina wouldn't like it at all! She certainly could not fault the woman in question but…

"Friends?" Soma's voice was clipped and soft as he took another step towards her. He was invading her personal space again. Normally, she would turn red in response and fidget as she tried to step away, but her natural sense was gone. Now, the more selfish and vulnerable side of her simply willed her to stay put. Enjoy the sense of closeness you get from him Megumi. You'll never feel his warmth again.

"Who says I want to stay friends with you?"

She couldn't help but flinch at his statement. It stung. It really hurt. He was breaking her heart more than she thought he ever could. Biting her lip, she tried to repress the growing sob that wanted to burst forth. She wanted to scream. Scream and yell at him with all the suppressed anger that she had bottled up. Because….because in the end, she wanted to blame him for her foolishness. Why does he have to be like that? Why does he have the power to sway and mold her so easily!?

"You're my girlfriend Megumi. We're past more than just being friends."

She feels him before his words are registered in her brain. He had snatched her in his arms and pressed himself as humanly possible. His kisses were almost numbing as he littered her face with soft butterfly kisses staring from her forehead down. He only stopped marginally as furious, lighted eyes, half lidded with desire crossed her vision. He had closed it with a heated kiss, tongue and teeth clashing with his intensity. She was being attacked. Attacked with such furious anger and passion she could only hang on for the ride.

His touches were gentle as he coaxed her to relax into him and she hung her arms squarely around his shoulders and hung on for dear life. She didn't want to let him go. It hurt too much. Their kiss ended with a premature pop as he withdrew back quickly, allowing her to catch her breath as he redirected his attention to her tearing eyes. Gently, he wiped away her tears.

"Ah!" She cried out suddenly, when the air was pushed away from her with a gigantic thud. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, but Soma had surrounded himself with her, entwining himself around her like a viper as he managed to turn them around until she was the one pressed against his wooden door for support. He merely used the door as leverage, pressing himself closer and lifting her up until she felt her toes brush the floor. In desperation, she had to encapsulate her legs around him in fear of the sudden height she had again. "S-Soma-k-"

"We're more than friends," he whispers huskily in her ear. He doesn't let her say anymore as he assaults her mouth once more. He can't help it. He was a physical kind of guy. To him, words were merely a garnish people used. It was through action where you get results. It was the same in cooking as it should be in a relationship. At least, that's what he thought.

As he took her in, as though he had been parched of her essence, he couldn't help but crack his eyes open to observe her. She was always responsive to him it seemed, allowing herself to be probed once more by his tongue as her head fell back in pleasure. She was impossibly red, embarrassed and conflicted, but mirrored with a sense of urgent relief. It is then he sees her unbridled fear, her hesitation and her resolution shine through as she tried desperately to repair herself. It was as Isshiki-senpai had said. He had failed her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out as he wrenched himself away from her and bought his forehead to press against her. They were staring at each other's eyes, his bright ball of concern and frustration and hers a cocoon of insecurities and hurt. "I'm sorry," he says once more in emphasis, "I'm not a very good boyfriend."

"Wh-what? N-no you-"

"I'm not Megumi," he replies easily as he tries again to capture her attention. "I suck at being a boyfriend. I have no idea what I'm doing." He smiled at her weakly as he bought a hand to brush away a stray tear. "I can't figure out that you're unhappy. I have no clue what to do when you are. And really, I think I fucked you up more than I should. I'm sorry."

He tries his best to convey his sincerity because he was more than aware that he was not good with words. He never was. But it seems being in a relationship meant both words and actions, something he was not all too comfortable with. But if it meant seeing her happy and not so forlorn, he would transform himself into a Casanova. If it meant seeing the Tadokoro he had strived to always see bloom before him, he would do it. It may be clumsy at first, but he was the same with cooking a long long time ago.

"I don't understand Soma-kun," she had begun tearfully, "It was my fault…that…you…you shouldn't be with me. I don't deserve you."

And there it was. There was the gauntlet that had been cast into the light. There was the reason, the damn stupid notion, which had blocked him from truly experiencing Megumi to her full potential. He feels the anger before he could even learn to repress it. He had thought, too early it seems, that she had developed a sturdier back bone than this. He had thought that Megumi finally had a deeper understanding of herself. She had certainly exhibited plenty of courage that was admirable. But to hear these words spew out of her perfectly delectable lips was an outrage.

"Never," he hisses as he presses his face even closer. His prickling glare is suddenly too intimidating and he finds her shrinking under him as her hold seems to stiffen and loosen around him all together. Yet, it does nothing more than fuel the anger inside him. "Never say that to me again!" he roars back at her with equal fury. "Don't you dare!"

And almost seemingly, he is robbed of his anger and replaced with sheer unknown sadness. He feels tired and hopeless all at once, an attribute he would have never even allow himself to succumb to if he could help but. But, this situation, those words were damaging to him. He had entered the relationship thinking to himself that he had finally laced an equal partner, one he could grow with and watch with delight. One that he could feel at home and open up to. One that he was sure would grow to challenge him in every level; not just in cooking but life as he knew it.

And god, it was a slap in the face to finally understand that she had entered the relationship feeling that she was always beneath him. It nipped his heart to know that she had always seen himself as sub-par compared to him and that, in the end she was merely a stepping stone towards his dreams. It was his biggest dread when he started this relationship. He had said, feeling confident and smart, that this school and these people were merely stepping stones to his success. And yes, a large part of him agreed to it to a degree. But to think that she had taken it seriously, that she had resolved and internalized in herself to think and act as though she was doomed to be a fleeting memory in his life, that thought stung. It hurt to know that Megumi, who he learned to covet and love, had placed a barrier between them that he had not yet broken. And he feared he would never reach her.

 _Don't leave me._

It was a small trembling whisper in his head, echoing louder and louder until he felt a migraine erupt. But the drowning fear that was coming to light was suffocating him. He suddenly realized with a start that his relationship with Megumi was almost aimed to fail the moment it had started. He had been too inept to realize it. Megumi had been too weak, perhaps too much in love, to stop it. And he…he failed her.

Perhaps, if he wasn't feeling like he was in a middle of a panic stricken rage, he could have contemplated the meaning of all of this with a rational head. They were a young couple, barely tied together and hardly emotionally intimate. It was almost a given they were to run into problems. But the intense emotion that this situation had bought forth was damning. It solidified the love Soma knew, albeit unexplored and terribly confusing, that he had for the girl he held in his arms. He knew, if he would let this thought, this terrible idea run rampant he was doomed to watch her walk away from him.

No way.

"You're, special to me Megumi," he said gently, soothingly as he gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. He dared not to utter the words "I love you." Those were too powerful, too vicious and too passionate for him to comprehend. But deep in his heart, he knew this girl was too special to let slip past his fingertips. She was too lovable and beautiful, so courageous and strong to part with. "I think you have it all wrong."

"…wh-what?" she was meek and tired now, sucked off all energy to press matters against him.

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

"What!?"

Soma let out a small smile in return for her astonished expression. He chuckled awkwardly as he placed a chin on top of her head with a long winded sigh. "We're kind of a mess aren't we?"

"I…I don't…I don't…"

"You," he flicks at her nose lightly earning a small whine in response, "you seem to think that I'm better than you to date. And I," he let out a cheeky, bitter laugh, "I think that I'm the lucky sap that somehow landed a girlfriend way out of his league. And now here we are, dancing around each other not knowing what to do."

Had the situation been anymore ironic, Soma thinks he could not have stuck around to watch the developments. He knew a dud mission when he saw one. But this, this was no mission. There was no choice to retract back and follow sequential steps again. There was no choice to scrap the idea entirely. This was his relationship placed in skewers.

"So, Megumi, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Note:

Uh…I don't know what I wrote. Had I decided to make this all angsty and cliché? No, not really. But well here's the result. I don't know. Really, to me it was as if the plot had a standstill, but then there was emotional developments. But who knows. I certainly don't.

Anyway, thank you for those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. These are very motivating and much appreciated.

Troublesome-monkey-dono signing out.


	6. Chapter 6 - Possessiveness

Note: Hello guys, Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in.

So…last time I updated it was exams and I really thought I had the time to write the next chapter. But it seems, graduating and all the paperwork with it is utterly a whining bitch. Therefore, I am not making this update well pass my last finals. And all I can say is, I'm just exhausted.

Anyway, I went back to the spiel I wrote in the fifth chapter, only to realize I literally rode myself into a wall. I wasn't sure how to advance after that certain bump in their relationship without me somehow turning this into some cliché Korean drama. That was not my intention. But anyway, we shall see how this works out.

* * *

Chapter 6: Possessiveness

* * *

"So Megumi, what do you want to do?"

He had posed such an innocent question that Megumi only blinked in response. Do? What do you mean do? Do what exactly? Was she even in a position to possibly dictate the course of their reckless, failed relationship? Precarious and certainly started with more than heaving abandonment, their relationship was simply not something she could carelessly experiment with as though she were merely retouching a recipe. She could not certainly just add a dash of…whatever it was they needed to fix their battered relationship in the hopes of somehow nullifying or even tempering it to a degree that was socially acceptable. Hell, she wasn't sure there was even a skill in the world any human poised to have that could.

So, here she was, trapped in Soma's arms like a frightened bunny, blinking up owlishly at him like a gaping fish. Because…well what else was there to say? Oh, I'm sorry Soma – kun, I don't know what to do. Can you kindly fill me in on what you are talking about? Oh, well yes, that would be the final bolt on the closing coffin that would be labeled their relationship.

Still, she couldn't help but inwardly swoon at the expression on Soma's face as he gazed down on her. He gazed upon her like he would when preparing a new challenging dish. It was filled with stark determination, a raw sense of passion, and unrivaled motivation. He stared at her as if he was willing to consume her, greedy and uncomfortably unfulfilled. And as she felt the stark heat of her cheeks, he cradled her impossibly close and huffed at her terrified face.

He hated that face she made. It was always a cross between wanting to run away and looking impossibly determined to accomplish something. It was the face, and he hated to admit this, but it was the face that aroused him the most. And he meant it. As confusing as it was, it was the face she made that made him want to draw her closer and closer until she was tangled around him because he just adored the way her eyes shined and her nose with scrunch up in such a way it reminded him a sniffing bunny. Cute, he supposed, it was very cute. But allowing himself to be tempted so easily at such in improper time was almost preposterous. It was stupid even.

"I…"

He perked up at the soft sound of her voice. Megumi looked decisively uncertain, biting her lip for a moment as she settled for staring at his exposed collar bones before finally looking up at him. With a grim tight line forming on her lips, she uttered three words that managed to break his heart and confuse him, all at the same time. "I want time."

"Time for what?" he rasped out, suddenly feeling his voice tightening. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so nervous; why he felt anxiety peak well from within his stomach and felt nauseous and small. And there was no real unidentifiable cause for it. She had asked for time, not an agreement to end their relationship. Still, deep in the recess of his mind, he couldn't help the small voice that sneered at his stupidity. She's asking for a break you dolt.

"Time for…for…," she trailed of slightly, searching for the right words carefully, "I don't know." She finally acknowledged as she stared at him worried. She had asked for such a vague thing really. But, that's what her heart is telling her to do. She needs time. For what exactly, she wasn't certain. But this was an unacceptable answer she knew. Soma wouldn't really understand it at all. He would honor it, she was sure, but there would always be that confusion and hesitation is part. And well, she wasn't sure if it was even fair to ask him in the first place.

"Time for thinking," she tries to answer despite her lingering hesitation. Carefully, she placed her cheek against his left shoulder and nuzzled his neck almost affectionately. Sighing at his warmth, she couldn't help but relax in her position. "Time…to understand?"

"A break?" Soma's own voice cut through her musing so quickly, she had given herself whiplash as she ripped her head away from him only to stare at him in disbelief. A break? When had she asked for a break?

"Wha-?"

"You want a break right?" he whispers lowly. He tries his best to look physically unaffected. He does. And for the most part, he has a good poker face. But the strain of the pain he feels is like a wave and he is certain each pangs of his heart was a larger tidal wave that could definitely send him toppling one of these days. And as she prattles on, trying to perhaps make him feel better, he can't help but drown her out as he tries vainly to refocus his thoughts. A part of him, a selfish and prideful part of him, was practically whining at the news as he knew this was the beginning of the end of a special relationship he has personally placed all his cards down with the intent of proving everyone wrong that they can indeed stay together for a long time. They barely made it a month. How utterly pathetic.

"That's not what I meant!" He didn't feel her physically smack him against him until his body tensed automatically to prevent himself from falling backwards. But suddenly, he found himself bombarded with such intensity, he half wondered if it really was his girlfriend he was holding in his arms. "Don't be stupid!" she screeched again as she reached up to cup his face in her delicate hands. "That's not what I'm saying you idiot!"

He blinked in response, his mind a slow gear of oncoming emotions. For a moment, he almost felt like a scolded child who uttered something so wrong that his parent was forced to take him over the sink and scrub his mouth clean. And yet, as Megumi stared at him with such fiery intensity, he couldn't help bring himself further in her grasp. She looked pretty all fired up.

But it seemed his silence only caused a brief frame of eerie quiet to fall over them until he realized they were bordering on extreme awkwardness. For the most part, Megumi looked up at him almost aghast as though she couldn't believe she had another ill fitted outburst and couldn't think of anything to rectify it. And just like that it was gone as she took in an intake of breath and let out a watery smile. "I just…I think we just need to slow down is all."

And for once, the shock had been pushed away from him enough for him to collect his thoughts. Slow down huh? "Heh," he couldn't help but chuckle out almost wearily. The adrenaline is starting to pump away, leaving him feeling more fatigued and rather sore as his tense body relaxed itself. He grinned at her sheepishly, feeling almost foolish at his quick mind's rash judgement. All the same, he leaned closer, pressing his left cheek into her cupping palm and melted into a blissful sigh. "Yeah, slow down. We could do that."

* * *

They slowed down considerably following 'the incident' as the rest of the dorm eloquently dubbed it. How they had managed to follow the whole ordeal, Soma would never know. Not that he really wanted to know, though he was sure they made good use of the Isshiki – senpai's sneakingly devious and rather creepy method of lurking in shadows and rooftops as though the laws of physics and matter were not bounded to the dorm's internal structure. How that whole tirade worked, he was almost glad not to know for he was sure the devious bastard had drilled personalized entry ways in everyone's room.

The thought itself was almost terrifying if it weren't for that small irk he felt just thinking of anyone, much less a handsome – albeit fantastically gay-like – man such as Isshiki – senpai had the power of enter his girlfriend's rule without their permission. Not that Isshiki really passed the boundaries of their room, as he joyously pointed at and brushed away the matter before Soma could even voice more of his concerns. He knew, of course he did, that Satoshi would never harm Megumi. He would never harm anyone in the dorm, especially on a blatant threat such as sexual harassment. Though, his strip shows were an entire category within itself.

But still, Soma could not help it. He found himself growing entirely possessive of the girl, for she was an enigma herself, whether she realized it or not. It was not part of Megumi's character to particularly shine like a burning inferno for the world to see. It was the quiet peaceful stillness that made people drawn to her. It was like a charming and refreshing character that would breeze through a soft strewn sunny meadow. Megumi was like a peaceful, joyful retreat - A slice of heaven from the chaotic whirlpool of madness that was internally Totsuki Academy.

For a long long while, he thought only a select few people really knew of Megumi's charm. The dorm members and her home town not included, he could only count the number of people who truly witnessed Megumi's dazzling charm in action in his one hand. It was a crime, really, how small of a population knew of her talent. He had resolved, quite early in their relationship, to help her dazzle the world with her charm because the mere thought of her just withering away into obscurity was almost painful to think about. Even more so, he knew he was going to stand right next to her, starting a new cooking revolution alongside other talented people. He would rejoice at that knowledge, knowing that her talent was equally loved and appreciated just as he had come to do so. She deserved that much, he knew.

A large part of it came with working with other talented people. Chances came often in a setting like Totsuki, with Shokugekis being thrown around the place just as easily as classes run in an orderly fashion. He himself had a great amount of time dueling other greats, leeching away knowledge he knew could improve himself in the long run. Except, just as in any hard bound competition, he found that 'sharing' the knowledge of cooking came as a double edged sword. People in a competition to be the best hardly spent time sharing their own coveted techniques. Rather, they used it to their advantage to crush each other in competition. It is only there where they seemed to shine the most. For the most part, it was just an accepted truth that even Soma could agree to. He had come to learn to best from competitions anyway.

However sharing is a rather liked universal concept, even in a place as stringent as Totsuki. Sharing fosters an exchange of idea and facilitates quality improvement in an individual cook. Therefore, working in pairs, groups, and classes were done to encourage such exchange. In reality, of course, it creates a hierarchy of stress and tension, as most students in Totsuki treat their whole being and existence as a means to destroy the competition and weed out the weak.

For the most part, Soma couldn't care less. He had always been partnered with Megumi for most projects given in class and the cohesion between them was flawless, albeit a bit clumsy for her part and spontaneous for his. And really, he was fine with the set up. Most pair ups in class were done on the basis of friendships, solidarity and relationships. The Aldini Brothers were no different in their decision to be each other's partners in cooking as it were for Megumi and Soma.

At least until Chapelle-sensei, of all people, had noticed the frequent couplings in class and had halted the process by individually assigning them their partners for the next test. His rationale, as correct as it sounded, was that the mixture of different techniques learned from a number of different individuals created a unique union. Therefore the exchange of ideas, techniques and designs were ideally mixed around the classroom. Stagnancy, as he rationalized, could be the death of development in a cook's learning course, Soma could understand and appreciated the sentiment. He welcomed it joyously as a new learning experience.

Except, he didn't expect the new pairings to be a bit bizarre. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow he had managed to loop the Ryo Kurokiba as his partner. It was an interesting pairing to say the least. The pairing seemed almost too much to handle, it seemed, with Soma who magnified creative and boisterous energy as a fresh twist to the brazen and brutal torrent that was Kurokiba. The room seemed to gravitate on the pairing in question, knowing internally that the two genius cooks would whip up something extraordinary in their coupling. For the most part, Soma was excited about the prospect of working with Kurokiba who he had connoted as ferocious teddy bear with a magic bandana. He was sure that the pairing itself would be beneficial as this was the first time he would ever be working with the chef.

The other pairings were no less than interesting as well. Alice, herself, had been roped into partnering with Isami Aldini. She had accepted it with glee and threw herself in frenzy as she readied ingredients. Isami was perched on the stool just behind her, with the constant smirk on his face as he watched her rummage around for a large bottomed pot. He seemed all to cool and pleasant to be bothered with her own exuberant personality. The room half wondered what sort of dish they would even create with such opposing personalities.

And the last interesting pairing was even more confusing. Megumi had somehow wound up with Takumi Aldini. The two were friends, per say, but only mutually knew each other as two acquaintances who often crossed paths. Megumi, who was a softer personality, was often found having to calm down her boisterous boyfriend who more or less interacted more with the older Aldini brother than she ever did. Takumi, for his part, spent more time cajoling with Soma than he spent having a meaningful conversation with her. The arrangement had been flawless and unperturbed, until this very moment when suddenly both were trust upon each other. The two only found themselves staring at each other in awkward silence, neither knowing how to breech conversation.

Takumi, ever the Italian gentleman, knew he had to be the one to start the conversation. It was just that he didn't know how to properly approach Megumi at this point. She was known throughout the campus as Soma's girlfriend. She was sweet and innocent, with a certain bite and hearty determination that was admirable in a chef. Takumi knew she could hold herself in a fight just as easily as he could. Even more so, he also knew that she had witnessed his flustered, aggressive personality first hand when he interacted with Soma. In truth, he almost always forgets she was there for he had more or less focused on defeating the bloated ego-stricken Soma at his own game. He knew that she probably saw him as childish and feverishly competitive, which wasn't an image he was content with now that he was working with her. So now, now he wasn't sure what to make of her. Should he suggest what they should cook? Should he let her suggest something? How were they gonna work this out? Was she willing to be his right hand man? He was willing to take a backseat as well, but…

Decidedly, he tried to unlock the sophisticated charm he knew bested most women he met in Italy. He wasn't sure why this was his first approach, but it seemed to be the best course of action as he tried to correct her image of him. He placed a charming grin her way, hoping perhaps to cover her with his soft spoken demeanor. Of course, it was met with flustered sputtering from Megumi who looked even more embarrassed than when he had started out. Well, that was burning failure.

"M-maybe….we could…. The r-recipe," she meekly started, eyes darting away from him to zone into Soma. She found him arguing quite jovially with Kurokiba, who seemed more interested in staring into space than cooperating with him. He caught her flustered stare and gave her a thumbs up in return. She let out a comforted smile before she focused on the Italian in front of her. He was fidgeting in his spot, a crimson blush spread across his face as he coughed out awkwardly to rid his tension. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to work with him either. Takumi was efficient in cooking, a different way than Soma was. He worked diligently with the help of his brother, who didn't need to communicate with him to know his needs. And she understood that perfectly, but she wasn't Isami. She had no idea how he worked. But, that was the point of this exercise right?

Steeling herself, she let out a small smile his way and said, "Aldini-san, what would you prefer to make?" She chose to look at the benefits of this excerise, noting that she was more or less going to encounter Takumi's techniques and learn from them. While her specialty was more or less Japanese cuisine, she was more than open to learning more about Italian cooking, especially from a connoisseur like Takumi Aldini. So, really, she could put aside her own discomfort and just accept it as a learning venture.

Blinking slowly, Takumi took in the soft and forced smile on her face with some surprised apprehension. It was clear she was trying to make it comfortable for him, which was both clearly a gift and true to the personality he knew she had. "I…I was hoping you would have a suggestion Tadokoro-san," he finally answered. In truth, this was also a learning venture for him. He worked himself to the bone to perfect Japanese cuisine as he was studying in Japan. However, Megumi knew more regional dishes than he could ever hope to learn from books and videos. It would be interesting to have her input in his studies.

For the moment, the two just stared at each other. Megumi stared at him wide eyed and doeful, her mind working in circles trying to find a recipe that he would be content with. Takumi stared back, equally loss not knowing if she was willing to concede into learning an Italian recipe or perhaps working on fusion of both palates.

"Thirty minutes has elapsed," Chapelle-sensei's booming voice called out from his seat. He surveyed the class in amusement, nothing how the new pairings were more or less still ironing out their different eccentricities to come up with a dish that would satisfy him. He purposely created this exercise to allow them to experiment with their new pairings, wondering idly if they could ever learn to adapt to sudden change so quickly. For now, it would seem like they're struggling.

His gaze wandered off to examine the different pairings more closely. The most cohesive seemed to be Alice Nakiri and Isami Aldini's grouping, who were both stood over a boiling tomato based stew. Isami seemed to be smiling heavily as he listened to the younger Nakiri talk about the benefits of molecular gastronomy.

Shifting away, his gaze caught Soma Yukihara and Ryo Kurokiba. The two seemed to be more or less enjoying cooking with each other as they stood over a sort of grilled fish dish. Ryo seemed to be monotonously speaking to Soma who sucked up the information coming from his lips like a leech. However, he wasn't sure it was cooking that they were speaking off as Soma began to do exaggerated actions that involved him hugging the air. Shaking his head, he chose to move on to examine the rest of the class.

The other pairings seemed to be more or less starting with their dishes, having conversed about what was best to serve after receiving such vague instructions to make something 'good.' However, there are others who were even more confused and lost. He stared at the pairing of Megumi and Takumi who both stood staring at each other in a flustered sort of panic. Both seemed equally red and sweating as the two silently berated themselves for their idiotic tendencies. Thirty minutes had passed? Wait, what?!

Nodding to himself, he let out a satisfied smirk and returned to the book he was reading. It would be most amusing to see what this class could serve him now.

* * *

Soma didn't have a chance to talk to Megumi for the rest of the day having been swept about by their different classes and activities. It was only after dinner when the rest of the excitement died down and group dispersed to deal with their activities. It was then when Soma found himself heading to Megumi's room where he found his girlfriend sitting contently on the floor, a notebook propped on her lap as she absentmindedly bit into an Amaretto Biscotti. She had a plate next to her with more, which he happily helped himself with.

He plopped himself down next to her, content with her silence as he glanced down to what she was writing. It seemed to be a bunch of neatly written notes and recipes, half of which didn't make sense. However, he spied the words 'extra virgin olive oil' and 'prosciutto' enough to understand it was probably recipes she's gained from her new friendship with Takumi Aldini. The two seemed to have worked quite well with each, considering the circumstances, and gained an A rating from Chapelle-sensei with no problem. In the end, the two decided to try their hand in a Italian – Japanese fusion dish and made up their own version of Miso carbonara. He didn't have the chance to taste it, but he was sure it tasted good with the rave they have gotten from Chapelle-sensei who praised them on coming up with fusion dish.

The two had ended up extending their pairing over lunch as Takumi incessantly grilled Megumi on questions about various Japanese recipes, which Megumi was happy to answer for him. Soma was dragged away by Kurokiba, who challenged him to an unofficial Shokugeki. Alice and Isami were the chosen judges for the fight. Somehow, it had ended with the two pairings squaring off in a sort of brazen duel, with the couple refusing to admit defeat. Alice swore that the dish she made with Isami, a take on Arugula Saghetti, was better than the concoction Soma and Ryo created. It ended rather abruptly, with the four of them more content on eating their dishes than arguing over them.

Megumi's sigh bought Soma out of his musing as she stretched her legs and leaned against his frame for support. Grinning, he gathered the girls in his arms, easing his body behind her until she was cradled between his legs and comfortably leaning against his frame. "So," he prodded teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze, "how was your day?"

Megumi chose to lean back, letting her head rest comfortably on the nook of his shoulder before replying with a soft giggle, "It was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Takumi – kun taught me a lot of recipes. And we even experimented with more fusion recipes. It was…refreshing."

"…Yeah?" he drawled out as he placed a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder blade. Sighing into his touch, he felt her ease her tension as he slowly began to rub down her arms. He heard the content playing in her voice and he was more than happy to extend that happiness by spending the night cuddling with her. It was almost a night time ritual with the two, who spent their evening in each other's company to summarize their day. At first, he thought it was a bit too cheesy like they were copying some romantic novel targeted to girls who dreamt of having a whirlwind romance. However, he found that those quiet moments gave him the time to get to know his girlfriend even more than he ever thought he could. It was nice to ease into a quiet, restful night with her.

Megumi chose that moment to turn herself fully around, straddling him lightly as she placed delicate hands on his shoulders. He mostly didn't mind the motion, knowing since the first time he held her that Megumi's body seemed to fit naturally into his. She gave him a satisfied grin, this time the amber hues of her eyes disappearing beneath the thickness of her eyelashes. She looked gorgeous under the dim light as he took in the slight stain of pink traipsed on the tops of her full cheeks. Slowly, nimble fingers brushed away the stray lock of hair shadowing her face before immersing themselves into her silky locks. "What did you two make?" he commented off handedly as he played with her hair, running his fingers through them softly.

"We mostly made desserts," she replied bashfully. "I liked the Green Tea Panna Cotta he made. It was smooth."

"I wish I was there to taste it," he whispered gently. "You should have been there too. Alice and Ryo made this fish dish with Balsamic pearls. The two could give us a run for our money if they cooked together." He said the honest truth in that statement. Alice and Ryo had cooked so easily with each other, the two knew each other's tricks and treats that they had simply incorporated it in their own cooking style. With that sense of familiarity, the two could easily best Soma and Megumi in a Shokugeki if they put their mind to it. But that was okay, for now, as the fledgling couple still had many things to iron out.

Megumi cocked her head for a moment in deep thought before choosing to lean in. She drew her face close enough now that the loose strands of her hair reached out to subtly caress his cheeks. In a startling rush of a moment, he felt the warmth of her breath on his nose as the blurred curtain of midnight blue hair brushed across the sides of his peripheral vision. The moment was easily gone before he was acutely aware of what had happened. She had given him a kiss. On his nose.

"When I get better at cooking," she murmured as she pulled away, "I want to cook something with you." He watched as brilliant flecks of light inside the depths of her eyes and she gave him a shy smile, regardless of her valiant and surprising approach.

He blinked back in surprise. He hadn't expected that motion. He welcomed intimacy just as easily but he kept himself grounded after their mutual agreement to keep this slow. So this kiss was a welcomed change. He almost felt absurdly like he was a child again. It was an almost melancholic sensation that was similar to the times he remembers his own mother teasingly kiss him on the temple. It made him feel vulnerable, ridiculous and so very loved all at the same time. It was an indescribable feeling.

"I'd like that," he answered back slowly as his wandering hands trailed further down to explore. He let his fingers dance on the back of her neck, noting how she shivered softly before fluttering down between her scapula to the slope of her lower back. The settled to where her shirt had ridden, exposing her soft supple flesh. Almost gloriously, he rubbed his fingers against them. She always did have smooth, soft, warm skin. "…maybe tomorrow we could….?" He trailed off, hinting that they should take advantage of the weekend to try new recipes together.

Smiling gently, Megumi deflated for a moment before shaking her head, "Ah, I'm sorry Soma-kun. I promised Takumi-kun that I would meet with him and teach him some regional dishes he wanted to try."

"Oh." He couldn't hide the creeping disappointment in his voice, not that he ever could from Megumi, but he tried all the same. Still, Megumi caught it just as quickly and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently as she cupped his face with her delicate hands, "Maybe Monday."

* * *

As it turns out, Monday was not an option either. Somehow, Takumi had roped her into helping out with an event outside of the school premises. Soma only caught bits and pieces of the event as Megumi had literally run out of the door with hurried excuses and a kiss on the cheek. She said something about teaching kids, Italian dishes, and lemons. He wasn't quite sure.

However, because of her absence, he found herself wandering the campus looking innately bored and pouting more than he should. He didn't fault her on the enthusiasm she showed about helping as she was such an innately responsible and kind person. Of course, she would jump on the offer to help other people. But…still. He couldn't help but feel just a bit neglected. He brushed the thoughts away and focused more on the new recipe that's been swimming in his head. Perhaps he could try it out now. Anyway, they could perfect it once he could get Megumi to taste his work.

He had hoped they could cook again the next day, but it seemed the event had spread out through the course of the week. It was only three days after their night together did he have the chance to even sit down with her to have their nightly chat. He had left her alone for the first three days once it was clear that Megumi was exhausted after helping that she dragged herself through dinner, took a bath and went straight to bed. However, because she had come home an hour early and was considerably less tired than before, he thought the nightly chat would be a nice idea.

So they sat, cuddling close as he leaned against her bed. He showered her with more kisses than he knew she was comfortable with but he couldn't help it. He missed her presence. Three days without her was spent rather unproductively for his part as he didn't have someone willing enough to try his dishes for fear of choking and dying on a new concoction that he whipped up. Still, it was nice to finally have her back in his arms.

He was more than content on letting her speak about her experience as she seemed merry and enthusiastic about her new venture. "And then Takumi-kun…" she had droned on. Normally, he wouldn't mind her talking about Takumi Aldini so much. Of course, it was only natural that the two would be working close together as he was the one to invite her to assist in the event in the first place. But, the sheer amount of times she mentioned him was becoming unnerving to him. He didn't let himself be bothered though. Megumi was nothing short of faithful. Rather, he was quite relieved that she managed to make more friends with very colorful and talented people. He knew it would help her in the long run, as the business of cooking was often a mix of talent and connections. It always was.

He just didn't know how long he could keep up without being bothered by this new boiling friendship of theirs.

"He's very funny," Megumi confessed to him one night almost eight days after the start of the event, "but he tries very hard to be a gentleman. It's kind of cute."

He tries to keep the smile playing on his face as he nods and allows her to keep on talking. She prattles on about a new dish Takumi has shown her from the southern region of Italy. She's thinking of doing an Asian twist to it but she's not quite sure how it would turn out. "Maybe I'll ask Takumi-kun to taste it," she comments once more making him flinch in his spot, "he might recommend to use a different kind of spice."

He stays silent as he watches her, feeling his mouth draw itself to a pout more and more as the minutes pass by. He's no longer happy with the arrangement. He is selfish, perhaps, but he no longer wants to associate Megumi with Takumi Aldini. It was becoming a nuisance now. His girlfriend was gushing more and more about the Italian cook day by day, complementing him not only on his cooking but his fashion sense, his hair, his personality. "He's rather sensitive," she mentions once as a large grin etched its way on her face, "but I think that makes him really interesting. Don't you think so?"

No, he doesn't think so. He thinks that Takumi Aldini is spending an obtusely large amount of time with his girlfriend. It was far more time than he originally spent with Megumi and because of it his own time with Megumi was cut short to a measly one hour at night where he must content himself with her babble about how 'great' he was and how much of a 'genius' he is. He's over it. He's completely, utterly over it.

However, he doesn't have the heart to tell her to change the topic of conversation because he's never really seen Megumi light up as much as she has when she speaks of her new experience. He can tell she's learning quite a lot of from both Aldini brothers so who was he to simply stop that? He would much rather punch himself in the gut than stop her from the opportunity of learning. He wouldn't be a good boyfriend, yet alone a good friend, if he would do that.

But, that didn't stop him from feeling the burn of red hot envy when she mentioned the guy. Yes, he admits it. He is very jealous of Takumi Aldini. It was a delayed sort of jealousy, much stronger than he ever had following a defeat in battle. It was stronger now and much deeper than he originally thought as he let it fester and boil over for the week in silence. But, now that it was here to say he had no choice but to examine it.

"Takumi-kun just texted me!" she exclaimed as she examined her vibrating phone, "he said we could make gelato tomorrow. Oh! That would be fun to make!" He watched sourly as her face lit up in excitement, taking note of the joyous spark in her amber eyes almost glisten and radiate under the dim lighting of her room. Her smile widened even more at that thought, until she was exposing a generous amount of glinting white teeth.

Jaw clenched, Soma didn't move from where he sat and crossed his arms. "I'm sure," he said with a quipped reply, none too happy that Megumi didn't recognize the slight sneer in his voice as she busily texted back her new partner.

It stung Soma more than it should. He almost felt replaced. He was replaced by a blonde, blue eyed handsome menace with a charming smile and sexy Italian accent. He was replaced as a cooking partner, with Megumi becoming more and more excited about cooking with Takumi Aldini more than she was cooking with him. And, dare he say it, he almost felt usurped by the man as a lover. He had practically pried Megumi away from him, taking more and more of her time away from Soma. Even now, he felt like their precious time together, the only time they seemed to have with each other now, was being violated by said man.

And really, how fucking dare he?!

He had quelled his anger and bitter annoyance for the most part, but now he was beginning to feel severely depraved. He just missed her. He missed the way she would light up when he would announce they would try a new recipe together. He missed her calming voice. He missed her constant presence. He missed the stolen kisses, the intimate touches and whispered conversations. He just fucking missed her.

He felt the bitterness was over him and fester in an acidic pool in his stomach. He was frustrated, he knew and it was making him feel angrier than he should. But, he couldn't help it. Because…well… this time, was he really at fault here? He had tried to be the patient supportive boyfriend. He let her have her fun with that…that menace. He really did mean well when he said he wanted her to learn from other people. But, this was just too much for him now. Was he wrong for feeling that?

A small, even more confoundedly hostile part of him of him slowly whispered in his ears. "She should have caught on to his unhappiness. Can't she tell that he's not okay with this? She's being a bad girlfriend. It's not you, it's her." He knows his mind is finding a way to blame someone for this because he couldn't find a fault in his actions. Perhaps he was missing something here. Perhaps.

Or…perhaps it really wasn't his fault. Perhaps it was Takumi Aldini's fault because he's been a constant pain since the beginning. He's taken Megumi from him, perhaps with ill intentions to steal her away. He knew, more than anyone, how radiant and gorgeous his girlfriend was. She always seemed to cross the border between distinctly precious and motherly to sultry and strong willed. He was the first to recognize these qualities within her but who's to say that he wasn't the only male to recognize this. Takumi Aldini certainly wasn't stupid. He was a 'genius' as Megumi states, right?

He chooses not to obsess over that fact simply because he would be forced to examine another plausible reason as to why Megumi was spending such an obscene amount of time away from him. Perhaps…perhaps this time Megumi has finally made sense of his inadequacy as a boyfriend and resolved to find a man that suited her more. Takumi Aldini was a funny gentleman, right? He made her laugh and radiate with so much emotion that it physically hurt to know that he was failing at what seemed to be such a simple task. It is the self-pity that makes him drown the most, because he knows that his pride may not take the blow. Certainly if his pride cannot take it, his heart would shatter easily along with it.

"Soma – kun?" Megumi had finally taken notice of his uneasy silence, crawling closer to him with such palpable concern etched on her face. Soma looked uneasy and shaken, white faced and tense as he sat away from her. His withdrawal tonight was a surprise to her and it was a worrying sight. She's really never seen Soma Yukihara break down.

He eyes her almost beadily, not knowing whether to edge away or draw her closer. So he chooses to let himself sit immobile, his arms feeling like lead weights at his side. He feels his heart palpitate as she edges even closer until she is at eye level from him.

"Soma-kun?"

 _What would you do if you lose her?"_

Megumi jolts from her position when Soma practically launches himself on her. He is all hands, grasping and groping everything he could get his hands on until they settle firmly on her waist. He is tense and shaking, a crumbled mess of fright and utter bitterness. "Soma-kun!" she yelps when she feels his shivering cold hands snake under her shirt, fingers slowly caressing the skin on the slope of her lower back. He keeps his forehead firmly placed on the crook of her left shoulders, feeling his ragged breath fan across her collar bones.

"Ah! W-wait! Soma-kun!"

"Don't leave me," he whispers harshly against her ear. She sits frozen in place for a moment, her mind clearly not registering his words once she feels his fingers creep up to dance along the back of her neck before he pulls her into a ferocious kiss.

He is all teeth, tongue and lips as he tries to place all his emotions into the kiss. He's never good with words. He will never be good with figuring out such complicated emotions. He would probably fuck things up as they go along. But he knows, he loves her far too much to be swept away by some Italian chef who proclaimed himself his rival. They may be rivals in the kitchen, but he was putting his foot down with anything else. Especially when it came to her.

"…Nnmh…," she let out a muffled moan in response as she tried vainly to catch her breath. He was far too vicious this time, not allowing her to catch herself and think about what was happening. But, she couldn't even begin to think straight. Not when her body is pressed against his, fitting in so naturally and gracefully it was almost unbelievable. Not when his kisses were burning her. Not when the nips he gave against her exposed neck were sending electric shocks through her body. Groaning in satisfaction, she could only hang on for the ride.

"…I missed you," Soma grounded out. He sent her a look that seemed to be filled with agony, which she quickly sought to erase away by sending more frenzied kisses his way. He obliged quietly, lips whispering breaths of heat into her skin, immersing herself in her warmth and scent and tasting her honey sweetness. He took his time to listen to the soft murmurs coming from her, placing it as a challenge to himself to memorize the motions of her mouth. His mind worked in various combinations and before long she was reduced to weakly slumping against him, sedated by the delicious motions of his tongue. She was enticed by the forwards, gentle and careful ministrations and then mindlessly struck the unexpected boldness that followed.

"Ah!" She found herself plopped in her own bed, bouncing slightly as the springs bobbed under her. With subtle dexterity, Soma climbed on top of her, showering her blind with soft kisses and heated whispers. She was left breathless and flushed, groaning as he traveled pass her collar bone to lightly peck upon the exposed area of her upper breast. He was now entering untouched territory. But, she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

As if he read her thoughts, he simply looked up to her with a small smile before loving up to give her another passionate kiss. "It's okay. I just…I want to hold you for tonight," he whispered before entangling himself with her, entwining their legs together before settling down covered in her sheets.

It was only when she managed to clear away from her sedated state when she propped her chin against his torso too look up at forlornly. "Soma-kun?" she whispers under the darkness of the silent room, "what's wrong?"

Soma tenses for a moment before looking down, taking one finger to brush away at the stray lock across her forehead. He looked unsure for a moment, going from a pendulum on confusion to contentment as he lay there with her in deep thought. Finally, he answers her with a small sigh.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

* * *

Note: Hm, I don't know what I created here. I think I was aiming for tension while touching upon some obvious relationship obstacles almost every couple goes to. While I touched upon Megumi's own insecurities, there was no way I was glossing over Soma's own. When In a relationship, I don't believe that only one person would have insecurities over it. That wouldn't make sense. Hopefully, I kind of made it clear in this chapter.

Hopefully, now I have the time to finish this story as I finally graduated. (Sort of). Anyway, I would love some advice on how you guys think this story should advance. I'm open to suggestions as for now, I only made vague plot in head.

I apologize for the numerous grammar and spelling mistakes. And thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Those are always helpful in motivating me to write more this adorable couple.

Cheers!

Troublesome-monkey-dono signing out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Conflict

Note:

Hello, hello. Troublesome-monkey-dono signing in!

So, now that I'm done with school (officially), I can devote more time to finish this fanfiction. Honestly, now I'm just trying really really hard to finish this particular fanfiction so I can focus on two forgotten stories that are very dear to my own heart. In order to do that, I need to remove the pull this story has on me so I can focus my brain on churning plot lines for the others. Still, I also wish to leave this story without feeling like I utterly rushed it and gave it an ending it deserves. This adorable couple deserves that much. I imagine this fanfiction to be just about ten or so chapters. So let's get on with it yes?

* * *

Chapter 7: Conflict

* * *

Soma Yukihara likes to think that he is not a jealous person. He doesn't get jealous of people's looks, taste in clothing, or innate sense of self. He cares not for their economic status in life, their political affiliations, nor their booming social network. He doesn't even care for their mastery in cooking style, their expertise in certain culinary techniques, or their razor sharp and revered palate. He thinks he is a simple man with individual tastes. He is an individual, an entity that differs from the masses of Totsuki. He is a unique and creative chef.

Correction.

In the depths of his heart and mind, Soma knows that he is not anything he calls himself. Soma Yukihara is an inherently jealous person. He knows he is a sore loser, perhaps more than most in Totsuki Academy. He is jealous of a lot of things. He is jealous of certain people's mastery of their own cooking style. He hates that Ryo Kurokiba and Alice Nakiri as masters in their own field. He yearns to have mastery of culinary techniques as Akira Hayama seems to have mastery in the use of herbs. He wishes that his own tongue, while sensitive and adept, is as sharp as Erina Nakiri's whose renowned golden palate was worshipped and feared by the culinary world. And he is jealous of his own father, whose experiences seem to have shaped a better chef than he could ever hope to live up to. He is a very jealous man.

But, Soma is also idealistically understanding of his own feelings about the matter. He is jealous of many things that involve cuisine simply because he wants to better himself. He knows his own style more than anybody else. His style is simply a myriad of styles, mixed in one with the added spice of his own brand. In a way, he is Subaru Mimasaka, who mimics his opponents cooking styles and habits like well-rounded clone. Soma himself is a facsimile of every chef he has ever met, where he blends styles he learns into his own productive cuisine. It's not mimicking per say, but he learns just the same. He always aims to perfect his style, to beat his opponents in their own game. That is his way.

Still, the jealousy will always be innate. He needed to better himself. Be better than the others. The competition always drove him like no other. Cooking was his life after all. And, he thought, that is where the jealousy ended. He is not jealous peoples' economic status, political affiliations or social network. He was not born to the elite bourgeoisie like Alice or Erina Nakiri, nor was he born to poverty stricken streets like Ryo Kurokiba or Akira Hayama. He was born to a relatively middle class family, happily bought up in a humble home, a quaint restaurant, with a dare- devil loving Satan of a father. He worked most of his life and honed his craft in a steady and very stable place. He knows he is a lucky boy.

Even more than that, never had he even thought of being jealous of other things such as looks, fashion sense or personal character traits. He wasn't the best looking boy in the world, but he was sure he wasn't ugly – not that he ever thought anyone could be described as ugly. Fashion sense was something he never understood either. You wear clothes; a shirt, pants, socks, shoes. You do well to remember to wear clean underwear as well. His hair, he didn't even bother with, learning quite early in his life that it was a wild unruly mess that just happens to sit atop his head. His mother loved his hair, so he loved his hair. That was that. More than that, his mother and father loved and cultivated his personality. And that was that. He had no reason to be jealous of anyone else for things like that.

That is until he finally found a reason.

"I'm not jealous," he tries vainly to convince himself. Of course not. Yukihira Soma is not jealous of something as petty as looks, fashion sense or personal character traits. No matter what he may have thought a couple of days ago about being jealous were officially retracted in his mind. He was better than that. Of course he wasn't jealous. Especially so of someone like Takumi Aldini. Of course not.

"Takumi-kun! You look great!" he hears his girlfriend gush just ahead of him as she rushes to her new friend in delight. Her sky blue dress rushes behind her, jumping up slightly to give him a view of her creamy thighs. Giggling softly, she keeps a steady hold of the light straw hat that sits atop her head as the wind rushes past her soft braids gently. "Were you waiting long?"

"Ah not at all Megumi-chan," Takumi Aldini greets with a wide grin before casting his blue blue eyes to Soma's direction, "And hello to you, Soma-kun." There is a glint of something there that Soma understands simply by glancing at his direction. It is a sense of competition, one that the two always had in the kitchen. But to have it here now…

He's probably overthinking things.

"Yo!" he greets just as amicably, throwing off a lazy wave and grin his direction. He takes in the Italian, probing him more than ought to be necessary. In casual attire, Takumi looks every bit as the Italian model his fan club revers him to be. He's in a crisp dark denim blazer, black and white pin stripped fitted undershirt, white fitted khakis, and authentic black leather shoes. His blonde hair looks just about the same, thought it looks a bit tousled as though he ran his hands through them for a few moments. The smile on his face is every bit as modelesque and conniving, convincingly fitted on his face. All on all, Takumi was a good looking guy and he knew it. The bastard.

And while Soma held himself in rather high confidence, he didn't want to stand near the guy at the moment. To be honest, he felt severely underdressed next to the Italian. Currently, he is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark denim jeans, and black and white sneakers. There was nothing remotely great about it. It was a comfortable and reliable outfit. And right now, it made him look like a washed out background character next to the two friends in front of him. With Megumi looking like some spring goddess, with pink dusting her cheeks from exertion and excitement, and Takumi looking like that good looking bishounen in some anime, he was just so….unimportant. And really, that was a great morale boosting moment for him.

"Isami went to buy fresh cream for the gelato," he heard Takumi report dutifully as he turned to lead the two into his own dorm room. They made their way in the Aldini kitchen, with Megumi throwing compliments left and right at the decorate ambiance of the house. Soma didn't really notice as he trailed behind them, seemingly more interested in the reducing space between said Italian and his gushing girlfriend as they walked. He was less than an inch away from her really, taking in personal space as though it was his to occupy. He could just brush his hand, just a mere few centimeters and he would brush against her soft dainty fingers. Just a few, just a brush and he would hit end game. And seriously, who does he think he is?!

With narrowed eyes, Soma's cool face seem to melt into a downright pout as he watched the two interact. He wasn't happy. He really, really wasn't happy. Of course he wasn't. His girlfriend was happily talking to another man, cooking with him, and generally being the adorable cloud of rainbows she was. And…he wasn't jealous. Of course he wasn't. No, she was allowed to talk to another people. Really, this is a good thing for her. She was generally such a shy girl with very little friends outside the dorm family. So for her to cultivate a friendship with someone was a good thing. Even better, she was learning for this friendship and that was the best thing for her. Of course, he shouldn't be jealous of it. Of course not.

"This is where I set up our equipment," Takumi said as he called them over, pointing gracefully at the equipment placed upon the granite island counter. He gestured them over almost giddly, grinning as he went through an explanation on the traditional techniques his own Nonna would use to create the delicious gelato from his childhood. And Soma tried, he really did, to listen to the poor sap because he generally was talking about interesting stuff. If only his piercing gaze didn't catch the Italian loop his arm around Megumi to steer her to one of the tools he placed and linger for more than a few minutes around her waist as he prattled on. If only he hadn't kept his arm there for such a large number of seconds that Soma was forced to push away any sort of amicable energy in him to glare at the Italian for his forced flirtation. Because seriously, what was he trying to accomplish here?

He could have been just a friend, lost in his own world of Italian gelatos that he didn't even notice his arm around the petite girl. Megumi could have easily tensed under his touch, flushing profusely before forcing herself to relax and listen because she was just so excited about the prospect of making Italian ice cream. And he, he could be idiotically obtuse boyfriend in the background, watching idly with a grin as he waited for ice cream to be made for consumption. Yes, he could easily be that guy because he wasn't jealous of Takumi Aldini.

But who was he trying to convince here?

Soma Yukihara was jealous, so intently jealous of Takumi Aldini that he had the itching urge to smack the guy in the back of the head and kick him in the balls for good measure. He tries his very best to reel in the pulsing rage that roars within him as his brain links his thoughts into action. The adrenaline that spiked came into fruition so quickly it left a buzzing throbbing ache in his head, leaving within him an itch to do something. He wanted to yell, to scream, to hit, punch and bite. He wanted to rip the guy away from his girl. Still, he contains his rage into a shiver, allowing only his arms to clench and unclench as if it was enough to defuse his fury. Grumbling silently to himself, he casts his eyes to the white marbled tile, glowering as he did. Jaw clenched, eyes wide, and rage pooling dangerously in his gut he simmers in his spot as silently as he could.

"Fratello!" a voice cuts hard through his doldrums enough to make him jump. Isami Aldini's voice carried down the lighted hall, casting notice on his arrival. "I'm home!" he calls out through the rummaging of plastic bags, undoubtedly being carried by the younger Italian. Megumi perks at his voice, before turning to the elder Italian and offering to help Isami bring the groceries in. She flounces away, not without a fleeting smile thrown Soma's way, before greeting the younger brother in the foyer.

And suddenly, the two were alone.

Soma wasn't sure if this was a godsend or some sort of curse set upon him by some entity who wishes to see the two finally give in and give each other a smack on the face. He just isn't sure what to make of the situation. He's not sure if this was just some sort of coincidence. He's not sure if this was Megumi's way of allowing him to deal with this, as she has sensed his darkening mood as they interacted. And to be honest, he's not even sure if Megumi thinks his darkening mood is because he just doesn't like her being with Takumi Aldini or because he's just not interested in making ice cream and was forced to be there. But, regardless of all of that, he is alone with the Italian who is rummaging in the refrigerator to get milk.

"Well," he finally speaks as he places the glass pitcher of milk on the counter, "this is unusual. You've been awfully quiet." He takes a gander at Soma, his assessing eyes roaming to his self-assigned rival as though he could dissect to cause of his pissy mood. He's not an idiot. He's caught wind of the chef's growing discontent the moment his emo self-dragged his way towards him in the beginning. Megumi has spoken openly about Soma's withdrawn attitude, wondering rather worriedly whether it was an issue about cooking that he wasn't willing to confide with her. So she had dragged to boy with her to make ice cream, thinking rather passionately and adorably that eating ice cream could lighten his mood. But, perhaps that is not the real reason for his rival's sudden depression.

"What's the matter?" he teases for a moment allowing a wicked grin catch his face when he finally comes to a realization, "Finally realized you're a mediocre chef?" He doesn't mean to really tease the sullen boy. He knows now what the cause of his simmering anger was, but he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the thought. How cute.

Soma takes his word for a second, his defensive stance hardening and tensing as he finally straightens himself from the slouching position he sat in for the duration of this entire debacle. Takumi rarely sees Soma like this, a serious steely predator with sharp amber pupils glinting behind narrowed eyes. He looks almost like a hunting lion. Almost. For a second, Takumi considers treating him as such, prodding him just to see how he would react. Would he pounce?

And finally, Soma makes his move. He squares his shoulders and stands erect, crossing his arms against his chest defiantly as the glinted glare zooms in on the handsome Italian's face. The well placed frown almost solidifies on his face before he melts it into a bitter smile, looking more and more like a snake as he considers his actions.

"Stay away from her," he finally says. His voice is husky, raunchy and hoarse as though he is forced to keep it at bay. Inwardly, he wants to start yelling and screaming to make his point but he is more than adept at keeping his composure if it meant keeping other people from interrupting this banter.

He almost expects Takumi to laugh at him. Perhaps he has overthought everything and is being completely irrationally jealous at the moment he can't even keep a straight face. Perhaps this was one whole big misunderstanding and his own insecurities are just bubbling forth like a heated witches cauldron for all the world to choke in. And perhaps, perhaps he was right and the Italian had all the plots done in his mind to steal Megumi away from him because he was just so inadequate as a lover. Perhaps.

Excepts he doesn't expect the answer that flies out of the Italian's mouth. Takumi looked almost amused, choosing instead to cock his head in consideration with his arms flexed just as defensively as he stared at him. For a mere second, he looked completely disappointed in him – an action that Soma understands causes him to inwardly flinch – before shaking his head as a smirk makes its' way on his lips.

"You have no right to dictate who she may make friends with," Takumi says almost fluidly as he turns away almost bored as he starts hunting the cupboard for sugar and vanilla bean.

Before Soma could even open his mouth to rebut, the Italian turns his head to look back at him for a moment before throwing another off handed comment, "Megumi doesn't say anything about the relationships you've cultivated with other girls, so why should you?"

There is a split second where Soma's jaw tenses to answer before it slackens when his mind finally makes sense of what the Italian says. His neurons fire to and fro, his body and mind completely ready to go on a spiel about how he wasn't entire comfortable with their close friendship and wanted to voice opposition before any viable form or romance formed between the two. He was completely ready for it. He had a speech. Hell he was ready to propose for an unofficial Shokgeki just to beat the damn Italian at his own game. He can make a better gelato then him dammit! He was ready!

But not for this.

… _.What? What relationships?_

* * *

It was awkward. That was the word that Megumi was looking for. She had entered the room happily with Isami trailing behind almost bursting with energy and motivation. She had all her wonderful friends here to teach her make a delicious Italian dessert and she had Soma, her boyfriend (she still blushes profusely at the thought), who she can share hers with. Admittedly, while she has been enjoying her time with the Aldini brothers she also started to miss her time with Soma. So this became a wonderful opportunity to do both.

Well, she supposed she was hoping for too much? Curiously, she peeked between the two cooks she previously left and wondered what had exchanged between them to create such a brooding atmosphere. She turned to examine Soma, who had propped himself on one of the bar stools, placed his head between his crossed arms and was indefinitely muttering to himself darkly. He seemed to have been beyond irritated, bringing his head up just enough for her to see the confusion and irritation in his face. He caught her stare with a slow blink before his faced scrunched into one of guilt before burying itself way from her gaze.

"Soma-kun?" she ventured to ask as she walked closer to him, "Is everything okay?"

Crouching low, she barely caught the muffled response Soma gave. "I'm fine," he prattled on before forcing himself to look up at her almost tiredly and he gave a weak sigh. "I'm just…a little confused."

The situation would have easily been deflated had it not been for the derisive snort that Takumi gave from the other corner of the room. Megumi and Isami glanced over at the Italian blonde who was busying himself by measuring out the ingredients he would need. The narrowed glare of his icy blue irises did little to settle Megumi who thoroughly concluded that the two had a disagreement of some sort. "Did you two…," she trailed off trying to find the right words without starting another point of argument between the two, "…have some sort of disagreement?"

At her question, Takumi takes the time to look up, giving her almost a softened look before turning his head to cock at his opponent before smirking. "We came at an understanding," he said shortly with a small shrug. He said it so offhandedly that Isami couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles, who finally understood what had occurred between the two.

"Neh, Megumi," Soma whispered almost darkly as he picked himself up from where he sat, "I actually have something to do. Do you mind if I leave for a bit? I'll meet you back at the dorm okay?"

Megumi blinked, feeling the torrent of confusion whirl harder and harder inside her stomach at Soma's abrupt withdrawal. It just wasn't something Soma Yukihira did, certainly not when facing his proclaimed rival. All in all, she just felt like he was hiding something from her. While she respected Soma's privacy, she had expected a certain degree of trust that came with their newly formed relationship. So for him not to confide in her both stung and fidget with worry. "A-are you sure?" she ventured to ask as she neared him. She got close enough to look up at his forlorn face, letting a hand brush a stray eyelash she spotted on his left cheek.

At the motion, she was surprised to find Soma flinch before stepping back and stare back at her equally confused. Blinking, she opened her mouth to inquire of the motion before Soma gave her a tight smile and a small peck on the forehead.

"Yeah," he said jovially, "I just have to asking Isshiki – senpai something."

"Can't that wait until -"

"No, it's alright! Have fun!" With that he backed away, rambling a hurried farewell to the two brothers before bolting to the front door. And just like that, he was gone. Megumi wasn't sure what to think of it. But there was one thing she was certain of, she could probably get the answer from one blonde Italian chef in question. Turning almost stiffly back to the two silent Italian brothers who seem to be speaking to each other through heated glares, she crept close to the counter and gave a large sigh. "U-uhm….what - ?"

"Your boyfriend's an idiot Megumi."

* * *

He fucked up.

And he only realized it now. He was sure he wasn't thinking straight when he ran out of the Aldini household to look for Isshiki – senpai for advice. This only led to twenty minutes of dawdling about the Polar Storm Dormitory playing some reckless game of hide-and-seek. When he couldn't find the man, he simply resolved to corner him at night and bombard him with questions that night. He had expected him at least clear the bombardment of questions in his head before he had to guts to talk to Megumi about it. He was sure she would be indefinitely confused with his behavior. But he just had to know. Were other girls attracted to him? Did he somehow lure in girls without him noticing? And if he did, did Megumi notice? Why didn't she say anything? How come he never noticed? How will this affect their relationship? Is that the reason why Megumi seems hesitant to open up to him? Is this another example of him being a negligent turd of a boyfriend?

Sighing, he ran a frustrated hand through his sweat stained red locks. He could probably answer the last question without Satoshi's help. It was a resounding and disappointing yes. Clicking his tongue in frustration, he paced about his bedroom floor before flopping himself in bed. He seemed to fucking things up repeatedly hasn't he? Undoubtedly the event that transpired this afternoon was not going to help him either, for it was both confusing and disdainful for his part. And it was all because he was too irritated and confused to think straight without wanting to smack Takumi in the face just to ease his nerves. Perhaps that was the only good thing he's done correctly.

What he hadn't expected was Megumi to follow him afterwards a short while after his departure. He had expected her to stay with Takumi who would eventually divulge their little confrontation. He was sure she would leave him alone until evening when she was sure he cooled off and was willing to approach her about the issue. Then, perhaps they could talk about this rationally like two consenting adults. But, he really didn't expect her to trail after him. He certainly didn't expect her to knock softly upon his door, creak it open, and glare at him from the doorway.

There were very few times Soma has really witnessed Megumi be outright furious with him. This isn't some sort of adorable moment where he gets the pleasure of witnessing Megumi Tadokoro give a pouting face, cheeks puffed up, amber eyes glistening with tears and looking like a vengeful puppy. This time he is staring at an almost blank face, mouth set in a hard line, jaw clenched, amber eyes darkening into a flinching glare, and an overwhelming sense of apathy he was surprised to know the girl even had in her loving conscious.

"Megumi? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" she whispered loud, hoping that she was loud enough for him to hear without arousing suspicion from anyone who may be eavesdropping in the hallway.

"Ah…yeah…," he answered awkwardly as he sat from his bed, glancing at the wooden floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "Come in."

Megumi took the chance to slip in silently, closing his door with a click and locking it for good measure before bounding across the room to stand in front of him. It struck him as odd that seemed to be even more irritated as she stood in his presence so he dared to look up, only to flinch at the hard glare she threw back. She seemed really mad.

"Uh…here," he offered hurriedly as he stood up abruptly and pulled his desk chair to face the bed, "take a seat." Shuffling awkwardly, he plopped himself down on his bed in front of her, choosing to avert his gaze to his lap. Somehow, he had both the feeling of impending doom and pitiful irony.

Nodding with thanks, Megumi simply fluffed out her dress before letting out a small sigh as she leaned back against the cushion of her seat. "Takumi-kun told me about what you said."

Steeling himself, Soma cleared his throat and made a mental note of the list of points that rushed into his head. "Uh…look Megumi," he began to speak, choosing to glance up at her for a moment before resting his gaze on her uncovered knees, "I can't say what I did today was cool and I know that I wasn't acting like the best guest, and I'll apologize to Takumi and Isami when I see them, and…"

"Takumi said you were being idiotic."

He flinched. Okay, that hit a nerve there but he can admit it. Yes, he was acting immature and impolite. He gets it. "I know, I know. I won't condone my behavior and –"

"He was also hurt that you would take off so abruptly before trying out his Nonna's gelato recipe."

"..Uhm yeah. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure it tasted good and knowing him, he'd make me try it sometime –"

"He was also nice enough to let me leave early without cleaning up so I could come talk to you. She cuts him abruptly once more, staring at him with such determined amber eyes he feels like he's being cut. "He even let me –"

And he can't help it. He blows up before he could even begin to register that blubbering rage and irritation he's kept inside him spews over and brings itself to the surface. "Can you please stop talking about Takumi Aldini for just one moment?! Please?! That's all I've been hearing for that last few days! Takumi this! Takumi that! You'd think that you were dating the guy and I was the gay best friend you came to for advice! I get it! I fucking get it Megumi! You like him! And I-"

He stops belatedly once his brain manages to make a neural link to his tongue and allows it to curl in his mouth just enough to shut him up. Gaping , he stares fish-eyed at his bewildered girlfriend sitting demurely in front of him, leaning back in fright at his sudden outburst as though she expected him to hit her. And it breaks his heart. He's never seen Megumi direct such a face at him before. But sitting here, right in front of him, she's staring at him with such a heart broken, confused and utterly frightened expression that he can't help but stare back in equal fright. Because, what the hell has he done?

He's never openly yelled at her before. He's annoyed and irritated her, made her angry, made her laugh, and has generally spent the majority of his first year with her because that is what boyfriends do right!? But, boyfriends don't yell at their girlfriends to the point she's looking at him like he's some abusive piece of trash. Shivering, he can't help but inch back further into bed at the pure shame that follows his initial stumped moment. He's felt shame before, but never like this. Nothing that makes him want nothing more than to curl in the ball and just cry. He feels the adrenaline pump its way back into his poor fluttering heart even faster and he's sure this time he would die of cardiac arrest. He sputters for a moment, trying to regain some sense of the situation when he feels his throat just constrict and he finds it harder and harder to draw breath. Gulping, he flinches at the sudden dryness of his itchy throat and opens his mouth to try again.

"I…I'm sorry I-I didn't…"

Pathetic. His voice is coming out as pathetic. It's hoarse and gritty, too dry and rough. Clenching his fist, he forces himself to break his gaze upon her stricken form and closed his eyes. He needs to save this situation. He's scared her. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's just an asshole. He doesn't know what to do about it. And she's just going to hate him. Yep, she's going to break up with him now for being a brute and hate him for the rest of her years. And he's…he's….

He doesn't know. God, he doesn't know. All he knows is, he's really fucked up now.

"He also told me that you were incredibly jealous of him," she says it with such finality and gentleness he can't help but wince before bringing himself up to glance at her direction. He expects some kind of animosity from her, but he finds so much love in her gaze that he jumps up and stares. Because, what? What has he done to deserve that?

Blinking sluggishly, he doesn't realize she's leaned it and cupped his face until she's inches away from him. Smiling gently, Megumi allows herself to ease forward from her seat until she's reached a comfortable distance between them, letting her fingers caress his face with all the care and love that she could exude. "And I'm sorry for not realizing that I was hurting you sooner Soma-kun." Granting him a small chaste kiss on the left cheek she added with a small whisper, "I'll try harder, I promise."

Letting out a muffled nose from his throat, he all but grabs at her and pulls her in against him. Sighing at the closed proximity, he eases her into him before reaching down to cup her face with his own clammy hands and provide her with heated kisses. She shouldn't be the one apologizing. She shouldn't be the one promising to try harder. It should be him. He knows this all too well.

"No," he says pathetically slow as he buries his ashamed face into the crook of her neck, "No I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have told you it bothered me. I shouldn't have let it blow up so badly like I did. I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I promise." He nuzzled closer to her, drawing back just enough to shower kisses into her collar bone before adding, "I won't stop you from being friends with Takumi. I'll just…I'll try harder to make you fall in love with me."

He doesn't expect her to give off such a flirtatious giggle until he feels the vibrations of her throat against his cheeks. Dazed, he glances up at her again to see her shoot him such an amused grin. Running her dainty fingers into his hair, she lets out another airy laugh. "I've never had a crush of Takumi-kun! There's nothing going on between us! Don't be silly!"

His tense form relaxes at her admission and he can't help but bury his face back against her in shame. Of course, she didn't love him. Of course there was nothing between them. This was just him and his overly imaginative, stupid brain again. Seriously, he's played himself into a stupid corner for nothing. But….just in case. "What about Isami?" he murmurs against her neck before turning a childish pout her way.

His expression makes her laugh again before she places a well-earned kiss on his forehead for being such a lovable twit. "Nothing with Isami either," she promises lightly.

"Okay…good. Good…," he sighs with content. "Thank god…"

* * *

"Today was exhausting," Megumi muttered aloud.

"Mmmff," her sleeping companion hummed in response. Turning to her side, she spied Soma facing her in his sleep. He seemed barely awake, just clinging on to the vestiges of reality before slipping further and further into a fruitful REM cycle. Still, he seemed to be coherent enough to at least vaguely answer her. Smiling softly, she shifted in his arms to draw herself a bit closer to study his face. In the light, he seemed rather peaceful. The soft light of the moon managed to dance along the bridge of his nose, melting along the curves of his mouth, with shadows meeting evenly at the tips of red hair tapering down his jaw. Handsome, perfect, peaceful.

Her hands itched up between her body, bunching up the fabric of their shared blanket as she forced herself to stare unwaveringly at him. Even in sleep, he seemed to make her feel flustered, naked, and so very loved all at once. She can't even recall a time where she felt so overwhelmingly adored all at once. And the promises they made each other tonight seemed to just seal her happiness, allowing her to wallow in it as she thought back to the events tonight unfolded.

 _After that awkward fiasco, the two spend a quiet evening alone in a small café determined to enjoy each other's company. As it turned out, the two missed each other's presence more than they thought. The quiet understanding between the two was enough to content them as they sipped their tea. Megumi was quite content on just sitting close to him, even more elated when Soma curled his arm around her and bought her even closer to him with a giant grin._

" _I think we have to promise something to each other Megumi," he whispered to her as the steeling glint of determination seemed to reawaken in his gaze. She watched him curiously, fingering her delicate braids before nodding for him to continue. She watched as his face practically shined with elation as he bought one hand to cup against both his before planting it solidly against his chest. "I promise," he began sternly as he gazed at her with such intense ferocity that she felt compelled to sit straighter from her perch, "to stop holding things in. I promise to be honest with you about what's bothering me."_

 _Smiling brightly, she copied his motions and placed her other hand against his before bringing it close to her own heart. "And I promise to do the same to you. We need to be honest with each other...to make this r-relationship better." She blushed at her last statement, feeling suddenly embarrassed and giddy all at once._

 _At her reaction, Soma simply laughed and cooed at her cuteness before bringing her close to give a chaste kiss. "We're different people Megumi," he said under his breath, "it seems normal for us to fight sometimes. And it's even stupider to think that we won't."_

" _You know what I think?"_

 _The two jumped at the interjecting voice that cut across their moment like a freezing block of ice. They turned swiftly to the side, a flurry of unwinding limbs and embarrassing squawks when the realized how uncomfortably close they are at showing public displays of affection. That is if they weren't already. Flustered, they looked up to see Alice and Ryo staring back at them. Alice was clutching into Ryo's arm, a mischievous grin playing in her face. Ryo didn't seem all that interested in them, seemingly more interested in balancing the tray of drinks he held with his other arm._

 _After another awkward flurry of greetings and invitations to sit, the couple in question sat in front of them sipping their own drinks. "So," Alice says waving away the air of awkwardness that threatened to permeate around them, "what were you two fighting about?" She leans back and leans even closer to Ryo who all practically left the conversation, choosing more to zone out and stare blankly at the ceiling. That was all fine, but it didn't help that Alice seemed to be even more probing, with the cursory stare she directed at the couple she questioned. Raising one finely groomed eyebrow, she let out another smirk as she watched them fidget undr her gaze. "Let me guess? Jealousy? A certain Italian boy with a sexy butt? Perhaps jealousy for a certain Italian boy with a sexy butt?"_

 _Well, she certainly hit the jackpot on her first try. At the uncomfortable flinch Soma gave, Alice gave another chuckled before sipping her own drink and nodding. "Let me give you a piece of advice…"_

" _No thanks," Soma quipped. While he certainly responded quite well to advice, particular from a couple he knew had experience, he wasn't sure that actually getting and acknowledging their advice now would help Megumi and his relationship. Especially since it was fragile and barely holding itself together at this point. The urge to hide his face in utter embarrassment didn't help either._

" _Don't be a baby!"_

" _I'm not being a baby! I'm just –"_

" _Stop being so damn agreeable with each other all the fucking time." Soma blinked. He wasn't sure what was most surprising. The fact that somehow the two managed to track them down and offer to give relationship advice or the mere fact that said advice came out of Ryo Kurokiba's mouth. He merely gazed at the chef in question, noting once more that the red bandana was nowhere to be found. Yet, he was glaring at them ostentatiously enough to know that he was fired up._

" _Uh…," was the only intelligent answer he could possibly give back, earning hard glare from the panda – eyed chef._

" _You said it yourself," Ryo snarled from his seat as his arm curled around the smiling Alice nestled close to him, "you two are different people. Stop agreeing with each other about crap you feel different about. Stop saying sorry about it. It's you right?" At this he directed his pointed glare directly at the meek blue haired girl across from him. Megumi jumped at the attention, feeling suddenly threated and all together flustered. Lip curling, Ryo let out a feral grin in response and nodded with a flippant wave of his other hand, "Except of course you're willing to live the rest of relationship lying to each other's face. Then, if so, the hell with it. Good fucking luck."_

Megumi shuffled from her position and let out a sigh. Somehow, even now, she felt like Kurokiba had especially zoned into her when he made that comment. It left her confused. What did he mean? Stop being so agreeable? But…isn't that what couples do? They compromise right? They fix themselves so that each one felt loved, appreciated and respected. So what did he mean?

Stealing another glance at her lover, Megumi couldn't help but crack a small smile. Somehow, Soma had caught wind of it faster than she could.

" _Megumi!"_

" _Soma-kun?"_

 _The two were walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the coolness of the night as they walked back to the dorm. Curling his hand around hers, Soma intertwined their fingers together and turned to face her fully. "I was thinking about what Ryo and Alice said."_

 _Cocking her head to the side, she couldn't help but give in a small smile in return. While she wasn't quite sure what Ryo meant, she did understand to a point about what they encouraged. They needed to trust each other, right? Wasn't that it? Feeling like that was what Soma was going to bring up, Megumi nodded and steeled herself for his speech. She had quite a similar speech in her head as well. It was simple of course. Trust was the basis of every relationship right?_

" _I love you," he blurted out so suddenly that even he seemed taken aback by his firm voice. There was a certainty there that astounded Megumi to the core. The emotion that Soma bought forth seemed to slip into her ear, making her feel as though she was suddenly in the clouds. That somehow, all the energy were zapped from her legs and she was floating into an abyss of happy nothingness. She was stumped._

 _She barely opened her mouth to say something back when Soma took her hands in his and gave her an elated grin. "I know it's early. We're barely together and we haven't had the best run of it, but I can't describe my feelings for you any other way. I…you…don't have to say anything now. I'm just…I just wanted you to know."_

 _They are left in another row of uncomfortable silence as Megumi struggled to find an answer she could possibly throw back to match his sudden confession. Love is such a strong, strong word and she feared to use it. She was sure he felt the same way. They love to cook. They love their family, their friends. Those were easy things to confess because they were true. And now, now Soma is using that word for her. She's not sure what to think of it except she feels like she might be dying._

 _Grinning at her flabbergasted expression, Soma takes his time to cup her face and bring her into another kiss. They've been doing it a lot it seems, but he's grateful. She makes to no move to stop him, which he is even more thankful for. "You know," he begins breathless as he pulls away from her, "I've always envied my parents' relationship."_

"… _Mm?" she practically purrs back when she feels his wandering hands glide smoothly across her neck, graze her ears and into her hair. She seemed drunk from his affection, something he can attest to as plausible and real._

" _It's funny," Soma says as he brings her close to mold herself against him, "Dad once said that the trick to being a good chef is finding a woman to devote all my cooking to. He said to look for someone who makes me want to cook even better, for her. " He brings her closer with a small squeeze and laughs, "I thought it was funny because I always thought being a good chef meant making people in general happy to eat my food and have them wanting more. But now…I think I finally understand."_

 _It was a solid moment before Megumi detracts herself from his grasp. Solemnly she stared back at him and bit her lip. "…I… I make you want to be a better chef?"_

" _Yeah of course! Everytime I cook something and watch you eat it, you're face just brightens up and –"_

 _Megumi would have thought of this as romantic, if it weren't for that sharp pang of guilt that suddenly ran through her body. She doesn't mean to tune him out, but she can't but fight the urge to suddenly run away from him and cry. He's never once actually cooked a dish especially made just for her._

She somehow manages to slip away from his grasp and make her way to the girl's shared bathroom down the hallway. Even then, she can do little for her own shivering pathetic form before she collapses in a pathetic pile on the white tiled floor. Sniveling for a moment, she takes time to take an intake of breath before breaking down. Shaking, she feels the anger and resentment fester inside her as the soft trails pour from her blinking amber eyes. It's shimmering with misery and resignation, her lock thick eyelashes clumping together as they are soaked with tears. Softly, she lets out soft gasps, trying vainly to cease her crying. It only manages to make it louder somehow as it bounces off the tiled walls. The color of her cheeks and tip of her nose darkens red as she fights for self-control.

She hopes and she wishes no one will find her like this.

"I don't want Soma to see me like this," she thinks to herself before violently shaking her head. It was like the promise of being honest to each other had not just happened tonight. She really was such a pathetic girlfriend.

She just never thought heartbreak would be this painful. How naïve she was.

* * *

Note: Mmm..mmmm. I feel like I made a Spanish telenovela. Well…okay. That turned out fluffier than I imagined it to be. So uh…I bet someone will review that Soma has in fact made a dish especially for Megumi (discounting all the times he makes those yucky squid/octopus dishes he does because that's a running gag by now). And he probably did? I'm not quite sure. But in this story, he didn't because….yes well I needed to point out stuff. Sorry about that.

Anyway, sorry for butchering the English Language. And thank you very much for all the reviews, likes, follows, and for reading. I truly appreciated it.

Also, please, please review on what you guys thought. I often feel like I'm totally going out of character with them (it is expected of course, but I like to try and stay near their personality zone). So Soma, turns out so unSoma-like that I often go back and rewrite what he says. So please tell me what you think.

Anyway, Troublesome-monkey-dono signing out!


End file.
